Code Geass R3: Rise of Negative Zero
by mastergamer98007
Summary: 8 years after zero requiem a new evil seeking the destruction of the new world peace will lelouch and C.C be able to stop them find out there will be a lot of references to other media and anime from chapter 4 onward (COMPLETE)
1. prologue

**This is my first fanfic so don't hate on it.**

**Warning: This is the recap and spoiler for the last episode in R2**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to code geass.**

**Prologue: The day of Zero Requiem **

A.T.B 2018 in japan or now known as area 11, the people of japan/area 11 and the world watched as the float of 99th Emperor of Britannia, lelouch VI Britannia carries prisoners to the execution grounds.

"…Our Emperor, Lelouch, has finally completed his glorious goal of unifying the world. Glory to Emperor Lelouch! All hail Britannia! All hail lelouch!"

No one in the audience cheered for lelouch as many watched in anger and fear of the 'Demon emperor' as he 'unified 'the world via the war and sacrifices of the lives of many soldiers, his so called prisoners were their true heroes and very fast diminish hopes

"Glory my ass; this is just tyranny, killing all that disobey him…" "If someone hears you…..your whole family will be killed!" "For us to have no choice but to report his 'deeds' as justice…..

Rivial within the crowd say quietly to himself "Lelouch….is this what you wanted to accomplish? To control the world….and everyone…"

Suddenly the crowd gasped as they saw zero standing on the far end of the road in front of lelouch personally guards. The guards immediately fired at the masked leader of the black knights but with inhuman speed, Zero dodged all of the bullets and jumped on the shoulder of a Vincent ward knightmare and ran straight toward the Emperor.

"Don't fire, I will deal with this interloper!" Lord Jeremiah gottwald commanded as he dashed toward the masked terrorist but Zero jumped on his shoulder toward the emperor float. As Jeremiah watched it happen he thought to himself "onward, masked knight"

When lelouch saw zero in front of him with pretended surprise and immediately pulled out a gun from him inside his imperial robes , he shouted "why you insolent fo-" but the gun was easily knocked out of his hand with his own sword that Zero had. As Zero rise the sword in an attack stands the emperor could not help but break out a smirk. He thought to himself that his plan worked gloriously and soon with his death the world will be a more peaceful place. In a few moments lelouch could feel a sharp pain though his abdominal area as the sword had pass completely through his body. As his blood started to pour out of his body, the man behind the mask of zero, Suzaku Kururugi was in tear as he says "L-Lelouch…." "The punishment for what you done will be this than….."As lelouch whispers to his ear. "You will live on always wearing that mask serving as a knight for justice and truth…" even though the pain surged through his body and using his friend as support as one of his blooded hand touched the side of the mask he continued " you will no longer live your life as Suzaku Kururugi…" "You will sacrifice the ordinal pleasures of your life for the beneath of the world for eternity….." "This geass ….. I do solemnly accept..." suzaku said as his tears continued to flow down his face.

Lelouch slowly pulled his hand from suzaku as he pulls the sword from Lelouch's soon to be lifeless body. He quietly watched as lelouch stumbled and fall downwards toward his chained beloved and stunned sister.

"L-Lelouch are you…." Nunnally said as she reached for her brother's hand as she noticed his she touched his hand she unknowingly saw some of her brother's memories and realized his true actions as his geass unknowingly activated. "You mean….. Everything you've done until now…." As she held his hand tighter and closer to her heart. Tears began to run down her face. "o big brother, I love you." As lelouch take his last breath and as his life flashes before his eyes he said "Yes, I…. destroy…the world…..and created…..anew." Lelouch's final words before he loses consciousness and closes his eyes forever. "NO YOU CAN'T LEAVE ME, YOU CAN'T LEAVE PLEASE OPEN YOUR EYES BIG BROTHER PLEASE BIG BROTHER!" The silence of the crowd as they watch the demon emperor death with his little sister crying her heart out. "Lelouch the demon is dead, free his prisoners!" Cornelia commanded as she yells from a building as she leads the remaining black knights and citizens chase away the Britannian Army knowing full well that they are outnumbered. "This isn't good everyone retreat!" said Lord Jeremiah as he waves his men away from the crowd. "Is that who I think it is? A puzzled toudou look at the scene. "It's Zero...it's him…it's Zero..." kallen replied him in tears.

"It's unfair…all I wanted and needed to be happy was to be with you, how could I ever look forward into the future without you..." Nunnally said continually crying. Her cries were soon blocked out with the chant of the crowd as they looked at their hero, Zero still standing on the 'demon emperor' float, with the blood of lelouch on his blade. "Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero, Zero…"

A few months after Zero requiem Nunnally as the 100th Empress of Britannia, Zero (Suzaku) and Schneizel (still under the effect of lelouch's geass of following zero's orders) arrive in japan as they are going to work out plans for peace and the destruction of Damocles with Ohgi as the new prime minister. From Tamaki's bar in japan a pregnant villetta and some other members of the black knight sit as they watch it happen from milly's new coverage. Kallen is returning to Ashford to complete her finally year there as she skipped out during the 2nd rebellion. In the country side near the Britannian border Jeremiah bought an orange farm with Anya and on a road south of the farm was a strange yet familiar man riding a cart with C.C with cheese-kun and some luggage on the back looking into the sky "I said that geass was the power of the kings which will condemn you to a life of solitude, hmm I think maybe not quite correct right lelouch…" the driver or lelouch smirks….. "whatever you say my witch…"

End of prologue


	2. Chapter 1 The End of Zero Requiem part 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to code geass.**

Chapter 1: The end of Zero requiem part 1

Memories…..Memories can be a blessing in disguise or hell on earth for some. … "BIG BROTHER!" waking up in sweat a man couldn't sleep but at least he didn't need to be woken up by an alarm looking at his beauty of a wife laying in bed with him, as he goes to watch the TV for a while as he wanted to know what the people of the world decide what to do on the 8th anniversary of his death.

"Good evening. This is the six o'clock news and I am Milly Ashford. This week is the weeks we will be celebrate the 8th anniversary of the week of peace. 8 years ago our hero and savior, Zero saved us by killing the demon emperor lelouch VI Britannia. Ever since that day the world has lived in an era of peace that it has never seen in the last 100 years. With the cooperation of the UFN, the former Britannia and the rest of the world, global poverty, hunger and famine have greatly decreased. Large advancement in the medical fields has also improved greatly since 2 years ago empress Nunnally was able to walk again. The greatest advancement would be science of engineering and space travel just 4 years ago the joined unions of Britannia and the UFN have colonize the moon and have made several space station. The human race have truly come a long way seen the wars now the destruction of the knightmare frames as the now rarer sakuradite since the destruction of the Fuji mountain mi-"

The man with jet black hair turned off his TV as he sit on his sofa passing the time as it was 6a.m. and he would be going out soon. He decided that he should make breakfast for his wife and kids and clean up there mess of a dinner as they had pizza last night.

He heats up the leftover of the pizza as he thought to himself "hmm…I am thankful for having a family but…..I wished they didn't take up C.C. pizza obsession…." He chuckles a bit. After he heated their breakfast he noticed C.C coming from the bedroom and say "so you woke up sleeping beauty he he…" "Well after putting the kids to sleep last night was hard you know, I should have asked your help last night lelouch." C.C said as her hair was in a mess "it was your job to do so isn't it." Lelouch chuckles a bit more "well it's about time to wake the kids don't you think?" "…..they can sleep a bit more after all they sleep a bit later than normal…" "I guess your right…" An hour pass and C.C goes to wake the kids and going to change her clothes. A young 7 year old boy with black hair with golden eyes come running out of his room and goes to lelouch and says "daddy what are we going to have for breakfast." "Well Lucius we are going to finish the pizza from the other day." "Can I have something different dad you know I don't like pizza as much as mom or Ceca or Cora." "Well in that case do you want some bread with butter?" "Ok dad." As Lucius goes to the table and wait lelouch thought to himself "I am thankful that at least someone in this house doesn't like pizza as much as I do" A couple of minutes pass when C.C and her daughter started coming down stair to have their breakfast as lelouch and Lucius finish their breakfast "well I guess I going go to the farm and work now I will see you all later bye." As lelouch was about to go out the door his two 6 year old twin daughter ran up to him and ask "our birthday are coming soon what will be our present?" "Yeah dad what will you be giving." Lucius ask as his birthday was the same as his twin little sisters. Lelouch look toward C.C for help but she was busy eating her pizza. Lelouch said "I don't really know what you guys want?" "We want a big pizza!" said his two daughter "….hmmm I would just like that new Idroid phone." "Ok I will keep that in mind ok bye you all." "Bye dad." His kids Said in union "bye dear I will see you later." Lelouch smiles as he walk through the door and goes to do his normal routine he goes to the farm and work for about 7 hours and rest for 2 hours on his farm and then the rest of the day he goes to work at Jeremiah and Anya orange farm as they were the only ones we knew that lelouch was alive with C.C and had a family. As he was finish for the days he returns before saying goodbye to Jeremiah and Anya. As he was walking to his house he notices C.C bringing the kids back from school as he passes them in the car. He thought to himself if he did the right thing and gave her his credit card before he 'died' he wondered if he will ever survive his immortal life with her pizza obsessions, he joked even though he did so rarely as his almost never funny joke have cause bad problem in his past, with his thought on the past he thinks of Nunnally and the others and how his death impact them and how are they after all this time. He shakes it off and continues walking home. After he reached his home he noticed that he has more stamina and strength since his time in school as he realized that his laziness would have caused his downfall so he had worked on the farm for physical labor and from time to time he would go to a hand to hand combat trainer that Jeremiah introduced as he didn't want to be powerless in a fight. as the time passes he decide to take a shower while C.C was making dinner she heard a knock on the door when she opened it an old man was standing outside he said "hello miss Cecile I was wondering if your husband is home?" "No he hasn't returned from the farm why?" "O some of the older folk wanted to know if he can help us with the renovation of the church near here." "Ok when he returns I will tell him." she quickly closes the door and see lelouch with only a towel looking at her wondering why she told his to go away "done with your shower?" C.C said innocently "why did you tell him I wasn't here?" "Well I had plan to you all to myself tonight." C.C smirks as she moves closer to the barely clothed man "you know we have children around here right?" "After they have slept then…." As she wrapped her arms around him and proceed to kiss him as lelouch "I love you Cecile corabelle." But they were interrupted by their kids "did we interrupt something father?" "No Lucius you didn't I am just going to change cloth and go have dinner ok." Halfway through dinner lelouch feels an uneasy presents as he look from his window. a couple of seconds later he notice something on the hill then he felt a bullet hitting him in the chest

End of Chapter 1


	3. Chapter 2 The End of Zero Requiem part 2

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to code geass.**

Chapter 2: The end of Zero requiem part 2

A couples of minutes before lelouch and his family started eating dinner from a hill near his home "commander we are at the position to strike what is your order." A mysterious voice come out of the radio "shoot right through his black heart then mobilize the knightmares and destroy the house we don't want any survivors today all of you will get the lucky chance of killing a demon." "YES, SIR" all the soldiers said in union. After the bullet goes through his chest lelouch goes through a very quick analysis of the situation his thought were who shot him, did they know about his identity…then he flash back the present and quickly shouted to his family "GET TO THE BASEMENT." As C.C process the information of what had just happen she quickly gets the kids and started to run towards the basement "open fire man we are going to burn the place to the ground." Lelouch quickly get on his feet and starts running toward the basement to see if everyone is ok. "Jeremiah there explosions in the distance coming from lelouch's house." As Anya emotionlessly wakes a sleepy and tired Jeremiah but upon hearing this he jumps up to his feet and said "Quick Anya prep the Sieg I going to check on master lelouch!"

As lelouch makes it to his armored basement (he made it a few years ago and has a spare zero suit but more amour than it original was kind of like the one from nightmare on Nunnally) as his body slowly regenerating he sees his twin daughter hugging C.C tightly as he see his son trying to process all that has happen "C.C you stay here with the kids I am going to use the shinkiro MK2." Lelouch geassed rakshata and Lloyd to make him a 10th gen knightmare 7 years ago just in case if someone targeted him and his family. He quickly gets in the knightmare as he signals C.C to open the top for him to fight them. The soldiers outside are searching the area for survivors in their Gareth units "are there any survivors?" "No sir we haven't find an-" just as the soldier was about to say something his knightmare got shot down by the shinkiro MK2. "WHAT a knightmare unit out here wait it looks like the shinkiro but the only one whoever piloted it was…MEN OPEN FIRE!"

The soldiers open fire but no effect on the shinkiro new MK2 Absolute Defense System and it has none of its original flaws as it cover the entire frame and can be used as or with the knightmare's weapons (I will put in its spec below) "imp-impossible! Our weapon can penetrate its shields!" "Now it's my turn..." lelouch start opening his new Chest-mounted bio fusion Pulse Cannon (double the efficient and power of the original chest weapon) "RETREAT! I REPEAT RETRE-"just as he was about to finish his sentence lelouch obliterated them all without mercy but leaving one survivor so he could interrogate him. As lelouch leave the knightmare to interrogate him the solider he pulls out his pistol with the only hand he has left(he is pretty much that guy from Max Payne 3 with only 1 hand and half his body blown to shit)

He starts firing at lelouch but all lelouch does it is mildly stare his down and say "I, Lelouch VI Britannia, command you! Tell me who order you to do this!" but the soldier only started laughing like an insane person "hehehe our master's geass is much more stronger than yours...he he you can't stop the order….."Lelouch is stunned by the respond of the soldier as he slowly dies. "Master Lelouch are you alright?" as Jeremiah come running up to lelouch burning down home "Jeremiah get my family out of here after they leave I will destroy all evident of me and the family." "Yes your majesty." "I told you not to call me that anymore now go get C.C and the kids I need to think." A few hours after the attack on Jeremiah and Anya farm "hey Anya gets ready the spare rooms the kids are starting to sleep." "Dad I am not sleepy its ok I can stay awake." "Ok son you can stay up for a while but after this you have to sleep ok?" "Ok…" "Jeremiah turn on the TV I need to see if there anything on the news about what had happen." Jeremiah on the TV and the news come up "as I stand at the little town of damvis there was a fight not too long ago with knightmare. The location of the attack was a little house on a hill owned by a Orion and Cecile corabelle there appears there was no survivors but a couples of dead soldier were find but couldn't be Identical as w-*static*" "what happened?" Jeremiah checks the signal but says it fine then the screen cuts back to certain dead 99th emperor that stuns everyone watching " hello everyone my name is lelouch vi Britannia and I have come back from the dead." Everyone on the farm expects the sleeping daughters, they were stunned lelouch the most and mumble "ho…how can this be..?"

End of chapter 2

The Shinkiro MK2 specs:

General Characteristics

Crew: Two(optional)

Height: 5.56 meters

Weight: 10.56 metric tons

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Solar Nuclear Filler

Design Features

MK2 Absolute Defense System

Gefjun MK 2 Disturber (a stronger version of the original)

Druid System

Fortress Mode

Energy Wing System(black)

Landspinner Propulsion System

Factsphere Sensor

Radiant Wave Shielding

Stealth system (can be turned invisible)

Armament:

2x Hand Hadron Cannons (Can be continuous beams).

2x Shoulder-mounted Machine Gun Turrets(high explosive rounds)

1x 12-tube Missile Launcher (can be place on the back)

2x MVS blade (Maser Vibration Sword that can come out from both hands)

1x Chest-mounted Biofusion Pulse Cannon (Dark Matter Beam) (can be fired without the prism)

6x Slash Harkens. (2 on shoulders 2 on the knee and 2 on the torso)

1x Chaff Deployment System


	4. Chapter 3 Negative Zero

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to code geass.**

**i could swear i uploaded the 2nd chapter last week already but it didn't so this is going up this week**

Chapter 3: Negative Zero

(Nunnally POW) As everyone looking at the screen Nunnally says "big brother...?" suzaku looks stunned as he sees the best friend he killed speaking on TV and cornelia rage began to boil I her blood as she sees the monster that kill euphy "I have return from hell and starting my assault on the world as revenge on the man who killed me, I will mock everything zero stands for. As you can see that report on damvis was my first attack on one of the people who was respond able for my 'death', (screen cut to a man in a pure red zero suit with horns on the helmet with geass symbols on the cape, helmet and chest) my name will no longer be lelouch vi Britannia I will be Negative Zero." The screen goes back to static. Everyone who was watching the TV (all the channels got changed to 'lelouch') who knew lelouch personally goes in blood rage (like Ohgi etc) except kallen , Nunnally, suzaku(in the zero suit) and Schneizel (still under lelouch geass) As they are the only one(except Schneizel) who knew about Zero requiem, suzaku obviously knew, Nunnally saw it through lelouch's eye and suzaku couldn't help but tell her the whole plan as he felt guilty, kallen figured it out as she was one of the few who knew lelouch well. As Nunnally stare into suzaku eyes (still wearing the zero mask) wondering what had just happen with her quite large belly. "Zero, what is the meaning of this?" Nunnally ask while signaling her guard to leave. "I don't know Nunnally but that's not lelouch he would never do something like this after the Zero requiem he is not that stupid, it popular someone who want to start up the war using lelouch's face." "Your right I know my brother he would never do something like this, I will trust your judgment husband." Suzaku thinks for a moment on whether or not lelouch would have ever approved him marring Nunnally but he shrugs it off.

(From fake lelouch POW) *After the speech* "so you think it went well?" "Of course commander everyone including our man thought you were really the demon emperor." "Good I should really thank V.V for giving me geass… so how is the reconstruction of the Damocles going and the construction of the new MK2 F.L.E.I.J.A..." "It's going well sir it's a good think that you are one of the few people in the world who have more than single geass ability your geass of Absolute Obedience is much more powerful than that of the demon emperor you have controlled a lot of important people." "Thank you lieutenant commander jaeger." A shadowy man stand in the cover. "Look like cobra is waiting." "Jaeger prepare the man for operation white knight, we're going to cut off the heads of the black knights for good." "YES COMMANDER NEO." As his face slower change to a middle age man as jaeger left. "Now project genesis will soon be a reality, the only obstacle left is the annoying bug that killed the order." The man smirks "let the games begin."

(Returning to lelouch POW) lelouch try to come up with different possible explanations as on who was the man who looked like him but his son snapped him out of his thought "dad are you zero and the demon emperor ?" lelouch and everyone else in the room was stunned by his question. "What do you mean?" "Dad don't play dumb with me I am your son after all." Lelouch flash to 2 years ago where he and his son play chess with each other and with lelouch almost losing ever time. "Yes I am son and what of it." "I want you to tell me why you did it." His sons ask while C.C was getting Anya and Jeremiah away from the private conversation. "I did it all for my sister." Lelouch answer in C.C non emotional way "I see alright I will drop the question." Lucius slowly walked out of the room into the room with his sisters thinking about ever thing. C.C goes toward lelouch asked "so what now…..a new problem has arise and it looks like whoever this person is he/she will destroy the peaceful world you created." "Well looks like I have to return to the game as Zero once more." "so my warlock will you join the battle once more?" "of course my witch."

End of chapter 3

Short but yeh

suggestion would be good

from now on there will only be 1 chapter per week

if i have any spelling mistakes i blame spell check


	5. Chapter 4 The return of Zero

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to code geass or any other media found in this chapter.**

Chapter 4: The return of Zero

Fear is a powerful weapon that almost no one has a counter measure for it. It's been only a week since the return of a dead emperor but chaos has already broken out all over the world with his attacks not helping the situation. During that time a meeting was called upon with a lot of key members of the black knights and some members from around the world. "I believe we need plan attack, we need to start creating knightmares again." A representative from Russia said "we need to start mobilizing the black knight to counter the demon emperor attack." "Don't say 'demon' around me." Nunnally stood up and continued "For one whoever this person is, it's not my brother he is dead end of story. second we need to find out his allies and stop them at once not everyone can afford Gareth units." Kaguya stood up and says "The U.F.N will aid with the defense against this 'Negative Zero'. "Alright then xingki I want your army to aid the black knight to destroy this new enemy." "Yes zero we all know the tyranny of the lelouch and will do everything we can to regain peace."

Although this meeting was only a couple of day ago the world still in chaos and no end in sight Negative Zero use guerrilla tactics, even xingki which intelligence is said to rival that of Suzaku and Lelouch respectively is dumbfounded. Lelouch (the real one) is preparing his attack against Negative Zero and wearing his armored zero suit as he is planning his reappearance as he plan that Negative Zero will plan another show, in his planning he practice his chess skills as he only rarely plays it with his son. C.C comes out from behind him and asks "so what will you do if you find this person." "Hmmm I don't know but popular something painfully as he endangering Zero Requiem, by the way have you found out any info about our new enemy?" "Maybe I have found some information on this person through what you were able to take from the order, I think he could be V.V personal favorite as it looks like he has more than one geass." "Lelouch is stunned by this revelation "more than one geass a." "Yes and it seen because of this he was well breed and well educated." "Great…wait if that's the cause then how is he alive we destroyed the order." "He was away on a mission to control powerful Sakuradite and mineral supply holder." Ah I see that's popularly why he had some many Gareth and with his geass he could get any soldier he wants….has Jeremiah gotten his tools for making the geass canceller devices." "He has made 10 for us." "I see well we will need it and C.C what's his name?" "His name is neo." "I see, I see have Anya return to Britannia?" "Yes she returns and joined the black knight in the fight." "Alright then it's time for my appearance."

"It's been 2 week since this war started many think this is the end of this short time of peace but the empress reassure us not to fear now we bring you a live telecast of her majesty speech."

As Nunnally enters there a large outcry of cheers is heard all around. "We will not live in fear of tyrants any longer my father and my….brother tyranny ended and a new enemy of peace that claim he is my brother, we will fight against the oppressors an-" before she could continue the screen gets cut off and the face of negative zero appears "o really empress do you really think you can defeat me or stop the endless cycle of war and hate? The humanity was never meant to achieve happiness and tyranny is the only rule to keep balance, I may not be your brother but I will finish what he and Charles VI Britannia started." Just as he finish the roof of the building gets destroyed by of a new knightmare unit. The man who destroyed your building and just crippled your force is my knight his name is Eren jaeger (see what I did there) and his knightmare unit the Titan just destroyed your guards and Zero with one push of a button. As the entire world look at the titan unit Zero (suzaku) tries to get Nunnally out of there but fail as the titan points his gun at him and Nunnally "And now watch in horror as your 100th empress dies where she stand." As the titan's weapon begins to charge Nunnally speechless as she slowly wait for it to happen so she wanted for so long to see her brother again "I failed lelouch I couldn't keep the peace and I couldn't protect Nunnally forgive me…." Just as the titan unit was about to fire the shinkiro Mk 2 appears and knock it out of the way before it could fire and the screen changes to another zero "I am the true and first zero the man who will stop the rebellion of negative zero and end war forever!"

Here are the specs of titan (it's the biggest knightmare there is)

Crew: One

Height: 9 meters

Weight: 19.27 metric tons

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Design Features

Druid System

Gefjun Disturber

Integrated Float System

Landspinner Propulsion System

Cockpit Ejection System

Heavy Adamantium Armour

Blaze Luminous System

Armament

10x Finger-mounted Slash Harkens

1x chest mounted Hadron Cannon

2x Armor-Piercing Bombardment-Type Radiation Wave Unit (half as big the guren's ones)

2x Back-mounted 12-tube Missile Launchers

2x MVS blade (stored within arm shaft)

There's a very clear attack on titan references in this chapter

just a FYI lelouch's son name has a reason to it


	6. Chapter 5 Lelouch's revelation

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to code geass or any other media found in this chapter**

**Question: should i put in characters from like code geass OVA or the game**

Chapter 5 Lelouch's revelation

Everyone who was watched dismay as the zero they knew as the savior that saved the world from the demon emperor stand still as they see a new zero fighting the titan unit with the shinkiro the original unit of zero. As the fight unfolds suzaku stands still thinking who could the new zero are even though he knows what it is but get quickly get snapped back into reality and quickly get Nunnally out of there.

Within the cockpit of the titan "commander is this the target?" "Yes jaeger he is, I am mobilizing cobra to assist you." "There no need I can take him." "No you can't if you could you would have already capture him." "….yes commander." Negative zero ends his conversion with jaeger and starts a new one with cobra "so commander cobra are you ready to fight?" "Yes commander" (just imagine a deep voiced guy for cobra and he looks like the new cobra from GI Joe retaliation) cobra's knightmare unit quickly jets out from the sea from a submarine in the ocean outside of japen (which was where the speech was made) "remember cobra your new knightmare is a prototype so please try to keep it in good condition would you?" "Of cause commander." "Remember your rifle is a Super Electromagnetic Shrapnel Cannon so be careful what you shoot." "Yes commander it's time for the cobra to reveal itself."

Inside the cockpit of the shinkiro "damn this guy is good but I can take him…" "Lelouch there a knightmare approaching fast toward your location." "Is it one of ours?" "No it's a new type that we have no info about it." "Damn get Jeremiah to deal with it I can deal with both of them at the same time." "Jeremiah dealing with the rest of the force on the other side of the building." "Damn but where is Anya is sh-" just as lelouch was about to say something the new knightmare appears next to him and fires an electromagnetic Shrapnel round at both the shinkiro and the titan damaging them. "Goddamn it cobra I'm right here you know!" "Our job is to capture the demon that's all." Just as the two are arguing Anya come with her Mordred fighting her Stark Hadron Cannon at them (lelouch is like a few meters away from them) and hit both of them with it but the titan and cobra's knightmare Adamantium armor prevent their destruction "damn jaeger we have to leave the mission is a failure." "What we can still fight!" "Our armor is very rare and unstable we don't know what the blast did to us!" "Damn it!"

With that the forces of negative zero retreats as Jeremiah took care of most of them. With lelouch (in his armored zero suit) "damn that was close we need more information on them." "Alright lelouch but what about Nunnally, suzaku and the others?" "Hmm…..I guess it's time for a speech of my own…"

After a couple of hours after the attack the 'new' zero walk with zero (suzaku) and Nunnally into a war/meeting room on the Avalon mk 2 with Ohgi, Sayoko, Tamaki, Toudou, Kaguya , Gino, Kallen ,tianzi, xingki and many others. As they enter the room with Anya and Jeremiah with C.C behind the door with everyone that knew him in one room there was an awkward silence before Tamaki breaks the silence with a question "so…..who the hell are you?" "I am zero nothing else matters" "your acting like zero before the execution of the demon empe-" just as Tamaki was about to finish his sentence the other zero(suzaku) shouts at him "zero is a symbol not one person as long as they uphold peace their identity does not matter." Lelouch immediately say "well if you really wanted to know who I am I will give you all a hint all of you have met me before" with a smile slowly spreading across his face (even though he is still wearing his mask) knowing that many will eventually know him. Soon many (the more important character) relates who he may be and Tamaki and Ohgi immediately say "took off your mask now!" with that everyone including Nunnally and suzaku turn toward lelouch wanting to know who he was "if you really want to know me maybe suzaku kururugi should take off his helmet first.." lelouch chuckles as suzaku gets caught off guard with this respond as everyone in the room slowly move their head toward him as suzaku knowing full well he can't do anything about it he lifts his helmet and showing everyone that for 8 plus years he took the place of lelouch as Zero "alright now that I have shown everyone my face show yours!" "Hmph so after all this time you haven't change suzaku." Lelouch (still smiling) take off his helmet, in the disbelief of many the dead emperor (thought to be Negative zero) stand before them.

Lelouch was expecting their faces of disbelief as no one not even he knew he would survive late alone become immortal after Zero requiem. "Le…lelouch!?" suzaku was the first to break the silence. "It's good to see you Nunnally…" lelouch said in a low voice "br….brother!" Nunnally eyes quickly fills with tear and start running to lelouch, as C.C hear the convention from outside the door and decide this is the time for her and the kids to come through. Just as that moment a gunshot echoes through the room and Tamaki pulled the trigger.

Nunnally's face turn from a happy smile to a shocked sad face as kallen quickly gets Tamaki's pistol as suzaku goes quickly to see if his friend is alright (he isn't) but suzaku quickly see that the bullet Tamaki shot went through lelouch's skull. C.C sighs as she walks through the door with Lucius, Cora and cera. With both the shock of lelouch being alive and that he had kids with C.C stuns everyone as Nunnally, suzaku and kallen beginning to tear up at the sight of 'dead' lelouch. C.C sighs, kicks lelouch in the stomach and says "lelouch wake up I think the jokes over now wake up." With her emotionless voice "so you're my aunt the person my father sacrificed so much for….nice to meet you." Lucius awkwardly walks towards to Nunnally still crying. "Argh…I may be immortal but damn that bullet still hurts….." lelouch slowly starts moving from the crying Nunnally and starts looking around the room and see many in room with a horrify look on many. Kallen quickly runs toward lelouch and hug him tears from her wetting his suit "still the same emotionally girl even after all this time kallen." Smiling lelouch hug her and Nunnally. Looking at kallen still looking the same after all this time, he then turns toward his little sister look a bit more mature and sees the ring on her hand and the size of her stomach he immediately looks toward suzaku with a nod. "Dad how do you feel did that hurt?" "Yes a bit son but I will be ok unless someone else wants to shoot me." Lelouch eye flows through the room looking for anyone who still wanted to shoot me. Just as that moment suzaku quickly punch lelouch in the face and says "damn you lelouch you told me you would die for Zero requiem did you lie about that too how are you alive!" lelouch somewhat knew something like this would happen so he slowly gets up and says "no suzaku I really did intended my death by your hand that day the one thing I didn't count for was the immortal code I got from father." All but suzaku have a confused look on their face wondering what they were talking about. "Well I will explain everything to all of you soon, where is a room that is completely insulated from the rest of the ship?"

End of chapter 5

Here are the specs for Cobra's knightmare

Crew: One

Height: 6.8 meters

Weight: 9.5 metric tones

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Design Features

Cockpit Ejection System

Harken Boosters

Air Glide System

Factsphere Sensor

Landspinner Propulsion System

Radiant Wave Shielding

Blaze Luminous System

Armament

1x Anti-Knightmare Electromagnetic Shrapnel rifle (main weapon) (prototype)

2x Arm-mounted Auto-Cannons

2x Lance-Type Maser Vibration Swords (MVS)

2x Shoulder-mounted Machine Gun Turrets

4x Electrified Chest-mounted Slash Harkens

Optional Armaments

1x Assault Rifle w/Grenade Launcher (only used if the main weapon gets destroyed)

Radiation Wave missiles

12-tube Missile Launcher x1

not really a good ending but...meh


	7. Chapter 6 angels and demons

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to code geass or any other media found in this chapter**

**This is going to be a non-action chapter so yeah**

Chapter 6 angels and demons

After both lelouch's revelation toward many who knew him he and the group walks to a large sound proof room with a large screen imbedded into the wall. The moment ever one gets in the room (pretty much everyone important from the show who is still alive are in the room) as lelouch and family (C.C and kids) reached the back of the room Ohgi was the first to speak out "so explain yourself how are you alive and why did you come back!" lelouch look into Ohgi eyes and says "do you really want to know?" suzaku immediately said "I want to know because we both planned Zero requiem, you solely planed for your own death!" this caught most off guard as only suzaku knew of Zero requiem completely as Nunnally and kallen have some idea of it. Lelouch looks to his son and say "well then should we show them son?" both lelouch and Lucius started smiling (demon-ishly) while everyone else (included C.C) wonders what lelouch means. Lucius place his palm on the screen in the room and lelouch places his hand on his son's shoulder, C.C quickly asks "what are you doing?" "Showing my memory's via our son as that's his geass power (he says that as Lucius eyes glow a bright red)." C.C looks stunned as she and lelouch never discussed about this. As Lucius left eye glow brightly everyone were stunned to see that lelouch gave his son geass, the screen suddenly came alive and images started to show of lelouch past from his time in Ashford to the time of his death, Nunnally was the first to speak after so long "b…brother? What is this?" "My memory of our past dear sister." Lelouch said smiling and pretty much creeping out everyone.

As lelouch slowly explain everything from his time as a prince to his banishment as his memory flashes on the screen. Nostalgia fills Nunnally and suzaku as they recall their childhood even though lelouch did mention suzaku during his first time at his home (suzaku bullied him the first time he came to japan) giving him looks from both Nunnally and kaguya (she realized that lelouch was that boy who lived at their place during her childhood) lelouch gets a smile seeing how suzaku is reacting from what he said (lelouch wants to make him suffer for making Nunnally experience 'the joy of pregnancy'). Soon after that lelouch continues to his and Nunnally's life at Ashford and on queue milly and Rivalz had walked into the room "ah good just in time you two." "Le…lelouch is that you we were told by zero to meet him here…" "Yep that's me now take a seat you 2 will need it."

After explain and reaching euqhemia did everyone look at a morally depressed lelouch while as Cornelia, suzaku and Nina look at him holding their rising anger. Lelouch continues up until the death of euqhemia Cornelia pulled out a gun shooting lelouch multiple times. Lelouch only finches as the bullets go straight past his heart. "Cornelia stop!" suzaku broke the silence and surprising everyone including lelouch as his wound slowly heals back up. "Why do you want to stop, you heard what he said he and his geass made euphy do all those terrible things!" Nunnally looking at all three of them worryingly(cornelia, suzaku and lelouch) "suzaku its quite alright I know what she must feel after all I will never forgive myself for what I have done, what gives me the right to ask people to do the same?" people started looking at lelouch as he started laughing insanely (not very loud)

Writer's note: So pretty much lelouch summed up R1 and R2 in like 2 hours or so yeah not writing everything down (including Zero requiem)

After lelouch finally explained everything he was given looks by everyone including Nunnally for the monstrous things he had done but forgave him. But before anyone could say anything Lucius eye starting glowing abnormally both Lucius and lelouch starting feeling a great amount of pain is growing in their eyes, Suzaku and C.C run to lelouch and Lucius trying to help while Nunnally look in horror. Suddenly Schneizel pulls out his pistol and grab Nunnally "lelouch…how did you….we were….just on the Damocles." Lelouch thought to himself 'damn it what happen to my hold on Schneizel this was never supposed to happen argh….'

Suzaku (still in his zero suit) sees Schneizel and says "drop that weapon now!" Schneizel filches and fires at suzaku the bullet goes through his shoulder "suzaku!" lelouch said while still in pain. The others in the room can't do anything to stop Schneizel as he has Nunnally in his grip 'damn it I can't do anything….what's going on!' just as that moment Schneizel looks at Lucius and his sisters and immediately says "what….why…thats…..what years is this!" "It's been 8 years since Damocles Schneizel now put the weapons down Schneizel!" kallen finally spoke. "Damn you lelouch your used geass didn't you I will make you pay!" Schneizel says that while aiming at one of the Lucius's sisters and pulls the trigger. Lucius(still in pain)2 quickly jumps in the way of the shot, the bullet goes through his heart and his vision quickly blurs and the last thing he heard is the screams of his sisters.

The room is all most silence after the gunshot but C.C and her daughter broke the silence with their tears as lelouch looks at Schneizel with blood rage "damn you….I will make you pay!"

While Nunnally looks at suzaku bleeding on the floor and Lucius lays motionless she quickly says "Schneizel you monster!" "Don't talk to me like that Nunnally we both know what he's done!" "My big brother has repented for his sin he showed us everything you and father are the real demons in this family!"

LUCIUS'S FLASHBACK: "father I want to have the power of geass." "What? Why?" "To protect my sisters/our daughters and to help keep the peace as it was your dying wish." "What of its consequences you seen my memories and seen that both me and your mother had lost control of our geasses and with it our lives were changed forever." "Yes but even if I lost control of geass you and mother will be immune and my family is all that matters." "Than what about your sisters." Lucius filches and continues "I will deal with the consequences and if my parent will help protect my sisters, this would be a prefect family." Lucius finishes his sentence with a smile "alright then son I bestow you…GEASS!" lelouch's eyes glow and the power of geass was given to Lucius and thus he learns his power

BACK TO THE PRESENT

Lucius's mind feel…strange as he can feel life coming back to him but he still feels the bullet wound, his mind suddenly blinks with a blacken symbol of geass in his mind. He starts laughing like a madman as his wound slowly heal up, he slowly to get up (still laughing) pretty much shocking everyone as he doesn't have the immortality code. 'What….how…' lelouch wonders as the pain of geass starts to grow more painful. "Dear 'uncle' ….hmmm the only ones who should be killed are the ones that are prepared to be killed." Lucius smirks as the red geass in his eyes change to a black and darken geass symbol.

"Hmm…..so I was right like father and son, they both possess absolute power of geass….now soon I will have them both." Neo says to himself in his underground base.

End of the chapter 6

Note: I will expand on this during the next few chapters

i didn't want to explain lelouch past cause that would take too long(sorry :( )

so just picture he explaing everything and them looking shocked or something like that


	8. Chapter 7 The birth of a demon

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to code geass or any other media found in this chapter**

**There going to be a lot of references from here on in**

Chapter 7 The birth of a demon

Lelouch (painfully) look in horror as his son is being taken over but geass, everyone in the room is dead silent as Lucius (very slowly) walk up to Schneizel and Nunnally. Schneizel start firing at Lucius but he doesn't even filches as the wound heal super-fast, *CLICK* *CLICK* *CLICK* was all that came out of Schneizel's gun while Lucius started laughing "so….are you done?" "Damn…argh...I.I...Can' .anything..To….stop….him….geass..Has..Taken..Over" lelouch thought to himself as his geass is flashing from red to black. "I, Lucius VI Britannia command you, now Schneizel let go of Nunnally right now!" (A second passes) as Schneizel let go of Nunnally and began to kneel "I live to serve your highness." Schneizel says that as he kneels (obviously) "now I order you t-"Lucius pauses as lelouch quickly grab him "don't ….you…..do..It…remember…who…you…are…remember…your…sister…remember…our…family…" those were lelouch's last words as he falls into an almost coma state as he falls to the ground the last things he hears are C.C, kallen and Nunnally screaming at him.

Lelouch awaken in C's world as a voice speaks to him "so ….you're the man who destroyed the sword of Akasha….." "Who are you, why am I here!" "You are here because you are 1 out of 4 people in history to have ever possessed the geass power of absolution and the only one who obtain both geass and the immortality code." "So what do you want?" "Lelouch vi Britannia we both know of the growing darkness of your son. There was ones a legend of a time before time began, of the origins of the first geass user. he possess the original code geass but he lost control of it….he had a good heart all the prefect quality of a king so he's heart couldn't bear the curse of geass so he broke it in half and disperses it to his 2 loyal guards as he subsumes to madness. His madness was said to be reawaken if 2 code bearers were to ever mate, their first born son will bear the power and insanity of the original."

Lelouch is shocked by this revelation of his son being a demon "so you're saying my son is a demon?" "Yes lelouch VI Britannia" "so why was I feeling all that pain when my son had the power?" "Because like we (pretty much the whole of C's world is talking to lelouch right now) have said you are the first since the original code bearer to have both the code and geass which makes you a special case." "Then what of neo he doesn't have the codes nor is my son so how does he have the power of absolution?" lelouch spoke with a very rage filled voice "neo is a clone of V.V, when Clovis captured C.C one of the scientist working for Clovis was working for V.V as well and that scientist sent some of C.C cells to V.V for him to create a clone of the 2 codes incase his plan to kill us failed."

(IN NEO'S SECRET UNDERGROUND BASE)

"so how are our prize ships doing? Are they battle ready?" neo walking with his head developer "yes the Normandy (mass effect) and the archangel (gundam seed) are both battle ready sir!" "Good, good, good now what about the new mobile suit units (gundam but the only ones I will mention will be part of the SEED franchise cause it's the only one that I have watched) ?" "Yes the new mineral we found in the caves is a more powerful energy source then Sakuradite ever was sir!" "Come on you don't have to be formal Mr. Freeman (half-life)." "…yes neo.." "Alright how is my personal mobile suit doing?" "neo your requiem mobile suit is still in development but even if the world attack us now, they would still fail to stop it." "good, have both cobra and jaeger's knightmare frames been upgraded?" "yes sir both of their frames been upgraded so both of them will no longer be able to defeated by the Stark Hadron Cannon or anything below its specs." "hmm…..good we are almost ready our attack." As a smirk grows on neo's face.

(BACK TO LELOUCH)

After he and C's world had a chat (information will be disclosed later on) lelouch is sent back in his body. Lelouch slowly regains from his coma like state to see a crying C.C, right of his bed is suzaku still recovering from the gunshot wound from Schneizel with Nunnally beside him and on his left was his son in a coma like state just like lelouch with his sisters sitting beside him. As no one in the room (a room that looks like a hospital room) noticed lelouch waking up, he places his hand on C.C head and says "don't cry my witch it's so unlike you." Everyone in the room (except Lucius) immediate turn to lelouch as C.C quickly jump into his arms and hugs him tightly with Nunnally looking at her with her eyes green with envy (haha love subplots(just a FYI Nunnally is not the only one I am going to do with this)).

After about an hour of explaining things to the people from the conference early (Schneizel Is in a coma state because of Lucius's geass) lelouch's daughter, Cora is the first to break the silence "so is brother a monster now?" this pretty much puts a lump in throat but he continued "yes my dear but don't worry he is still your brother and will protect you and your sister the same way I did with mine." Lelouch ended his sentence with a smirk on his face as Nunnally blushes slightly. C.C quickly grab onto lelouch shoulder while whispering sometime in his ear, she lets go after a few sec and says "so what are we going to do dear?" "I am going to save our son from this devil by absorbing it." This Pretty much cause the room to grow silent as lelouch sighs as he recalls his *chat* with C's world

(FLASHBACK)

"So the only way to save my son is to absorb the power?" "Yes lelouch, this is the only way to save him will you take this power and save him?" "Yes I alone will bear this power and with it geass will be forever mine as I alone will bear it as for my punishment for all the life I took in the last 10 years." " lelouch vi Britannia you will become a true demon and with it the full power of geass(just read nightmare on Nunnally so the geasses in it will be included) but this power after absorbing it from your son will only active after you feel a large amount of rage." "I see so will I be sent back?" "Yes." "Good now I am ready." As a bright light engulf lelouch's body, C's world sends him picture of the future, his blood stained hands of the one he loves (this will be in last few chapter give a guess on who is it) ,a battle between him and neo in their final form(the demon lord geass/ absolution), the final battle for supremacy the outcome unknown.

(BACK TO THE PRESENT)

Lelouch slowly places his hand on Lucius's head as a black light started glowing on both of their faces, the power and the madness slowly being absorbed by lelouch his will trying to focus his thoughts on his family and his loved one 'for Nunnally, for C.C, for my kids, I will not be a slave to this power!'

After a couple of minutes Lucius wakes up "f...father?" "Yes son it's me." Lelouch says smiling with his red code on his forehead turns to jet-black. "So I see this is the power of absolution or the demon lord power. Hehehe now I can stop the war and bring back the peace of world."

End of chapter 7

just a FYI i plan this on being 12 chapter plus

and i may do a sword art online fanfic after this


	9. Chapter 8 A week of peace

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to code geass or any other media found in this chapter**

Chapter 8 A week of peace

Note: may or may not include characters from the akito exiled OVA

After about an hour after the fiasco that happen with lelouch and his son, lelouch places a command on Schneizel so he would change his ideals (like become a better person like Nunnally). Lelouch and C.C had a quiet moment in the medical room (the hospital room that lelouch, suzaku and Lucius rested) "so…lelouch how is the power of absolution?" "yes I like this power ,my geass of obedience have been in enhanced so that I can use it on a person more than once plus the fact that I can control my geass so that I don't need those contacts to prevent people from getting controlled…..like euphy…." "Lelouch you can't blame yourself for all that has happened you did the best you could." (As she slowly goes closer toward him) "Yeh well…maybe it's time to let go…well I will test out my other powers (have not been mentioned yet) later right now I would like to catch up with my friends and family (as he kisses C.C)."

After lelouch and C.C had their chat they walk out of the room and make their way to the meeting room (where everything happened). Qhgi quickly asks (with his angry face) lelouch "so …..What now are you going to use geass on us?" "No unless you give me a reason to like when you all betrayed me." "Alright then what are we going to do with negative zero?" Tohdoh asked lelouch with his normal look. "We are not going to do anything." Lelouch statement pretty much shocked everyone with his evil smile "wa….what? Lelouch why?" suzaku asked with a questioning look. Lelouch's eyes suddenly turn black as he says "well looks like I got the power to see into the future more or less." Lelouch stop there so that everyone could process the new information they had just gotten with the only exception being C.C and Lucius. "So father we both got something from this odd encounter with the original, you got the power of absolution while I got both power of obedience and my original but enhanced power for read technology.(technology is not the only use of his original power anymore)" Lucius with an evil smile. "So how did you know that your new power is accurate?" asked C.C "I have checked out every possible outcome and from what I have learn about neo is that we will have at least a week to prepare…..or more less a week of peace." Earl Asplund (with rakshata) quickly goes up to lelouch and says "wait a damn minute here lelouch we need to know did you use geass on us?" "Yes I did I need both of you to make the shinkiro Mk2 just in case." Earl looks at lelouch a bit anguish in his eyes for making work with rakshata (yeh he is still mad about rakshata calling his earl of pudding) "well in any case I need you, rakshata, Cécile and Nina to build for me a sphere for me to test out my full power." "Big brother what do you mean?" "Sorry Nunnally but I got to make sure my new powers doesn't hurt you or anyone else I care about." Lelouch said to Nunnally with a smile.

(Like 2 days later)

"Hmmm…so this is…" "Yes lelouch you are in the sphere we created how is it?" "Thanks so what kind of things I can test my newfound power on." Lelouch said with a devilish grin on his face "wait…do we have any spectator?" "Spectator? Hmmm…. No why?" "Good Nunnally and my family isn't there good so I can finally put after the face of a big brother and a loving father….hehehe."

"Say 'demon emperor' what kind of program you want? Normal, hard or impossible?" rakshata says secretly wanting to see his reaction to her 'tests'. "Hmmm…impossible then I am immortal so I get time." Lelouch said with a smirk. Rakshata eyes lights up as she presses the 'impossible' button "so what are the specs of impossible rakshata?" "You will be fighting 9th gen knightmare frame the guren and Lancelot." "Alright so I will not hold BACK!" lelouch figure completely change as his and eyes and the geass mark on his head glows pure black as an unknown liquid metal form on his body. "So this is the true power of absolution hehehe." Lelouch body slowly turns into a pure sliver metal version of zero (the anime zero without the cape) as metal angelic like wing grow on his back. "Hmm…looks like I can use my other geass powers while in this state too hehehe, let's get this started." "GUREN S.E.I.T.E.N 8TH ELEMENT AND LANCELOT AIBLON INGAGED." A computer voice said "time for fun hehehe." As insanity sets in lelouch begins to fight the 2 most powerful knightmare frames of the time.

Note: not going to say what happened in the fight other than that lelouch won

(4 day after lelouch used his full power)

"Damn lelouch you destroyed everything we threw at you." Lloyd said as lelouch destroys the last of the knightmare frames "yes I did LIoyd sorry about that but now that I know I can control my powers I feel like it's time to finally relax and spend time with my family (lelouch in the sphere for the 5 days only chatted a little with his daughters, son, C.C, Nunnally, suzaku (not really chat just kicked the shit out of suzaku for making Nunnally feel the 'joys of pregnancy' more or less)) and LIoyd and company (rakshata, Nina and Cecile). As lelouch 'powers down' more or less, he leaves the sphere and goes to meet C.C, his family, Nunnally and suzaku (and others) to meet them in the rebuild pendragon in the Imperial palace.(they were in underground science lab in pendragon)

As lelouch enters the palace (in a disguised in his zero suit) memories of everything that has happen flow into his mind from his ascension to the throne to the destruction of pendragon. Before he went into the dining room he hear voice from behind the door but only hearing "we can't trust him" lelouch gives out a big sign and walk through the door. All eyes were immediately on him as walks toward the main table (C.C, his family, Nunnally and suzaku's table).

"So big brother how was your day?" Nunnally asked pleasantly "it was alright Nunnally but I did break quite a lot of equipment of rakshata and LIoyd." "Well father I would love to hear about your new powers." Lucius ask with C.C emotion less look "maybe later son after dinner than I will tell you." Lelouch said with a smile on his face. After about a few minutes of chatting on what they been doing for the past few years and eating their meals (classy meals) lelouch decide that it was time to ask him question "so suzaku why did you marry my sister?" lelouch face turns from a smiling respectable brother in law to the face of a demon with his evil stare at suzaku. Suzaku was stun because lelouch decide to ask this question in public as well as Nunnally, C.C looks at the two couple with a devious smile as they search for an answer. "It happened a year after your death big brother we were the only ones who knew the truth and we could only talk to each other and so…." After lelouch heard Nunnally's answer he shoots a glance at suzaku and says "I told you to take care of Nunnally, this was not what I had in mind…but if you been married for 9 years than why only now does Nunnally bear a child?" "Because lelouch I remember what you told me and I knew you would be mad if I 'did' it but a….Nunnally can be persuasive…" after suzaku finish his sentence (blushing with Nunnally) it looked like lelouch was about to blow and unleash hell but he slowly calm himself down. "Anyway lelouch that's it for our love life now for yours I see that you and C.C got together." Suzaku quickly looking to change the subject. A small almost unnoticeable blush blooms on lelouch's face as he says "yeh well I made a promise to C.C in Shinjuku ghetto a long time ago." Lelouch look down as memories flood into his mind. "Well at least things work out at the end more or less." As Lelouch at C.C , she decide to speak "things did turn out for the better or at least for us anyway." "Hmm…it looks like what Nunnally said 11 years ago when you first met her was somewhat true don't you think." (beginning of episode 5 of R1) lelouch smirk as he recalls the memory. As they have a big laugh, Lucius notice that something is wrong with his sisters.

(From C's world)

"So Arthur is it ready?" the collective unconsciousness spoke "yes, are you sure I should assist lelouch?" former king Arthur said "yes so are the preparation done?" "Yes it looks like lelouch's daughters are reacting to our presence." "Children of code bearers will always experience feedback from C's world if we make a presence." "But the son is not reacting?" "lelouch absorbed his power as lelouch was predestined to weld the power alone, and with that Lucius is now not as 'kin' as his sisters." so should we proceed?" "Yes good luck Arthur the first and original welder of the power."

(Back to earth)

"Cora, Cera what's wrong?" Lucius ask quietly, they say in unison "big brother, something is coming." "What do you-" just as that lelouch eye start to glow out of control "what….o no" Lucius suddenly figured out what is happen as he quickly rush to lelouch and pulls him out of his seat and quickly runs to the door "Dad! Hold on!" lelouch vision blur as he feels like he is losing control of his powers, but then he suddenly hear a voice "Ragnarök will not be stopped." as lelouch realized who voice it was "fa-father?"

End of chapter 8

thanks for the views/favorite/followers/reviews this is inflating my ego


	10. Chapter 9 preparation for the end

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to code geass or any other media found in this chapter**

Chapter 9 preparation for the end

Lelouch once again end up in the hospital (medical wing of the repaired/rebuild Ikaruga) after his power grows more uncontrollable each second. But to his surprise when he see a dark figure standing in the corner of the room. "So I see that your finally awake." The dark figure ask. Lelouch was about to say something when flashes of memories hit him, (like in the last episode of R1) memories of the first geass user, about King Arthur the first true king. "Father, you seen the memories didn't you?" Lucius voice snaps lelouch back to reality as he looks at the mysterious stranger as he smirks "so 'King Arthur' I presume?" "Ah so what I have heard of you are true, your deducing skill is much more skilled then I thought." "Maybe, maybe not but what you just showed me and what I heard in C's world, I just put two and two together." "Yes well looks like a new evil have shown its ugly face and he wants to destroy the world, so I have decided to help the only one with the power of stopping him." "But won't you the one who went insane because of the power?" Lucius ask worrying for his father's sanity. "Yes well if your rage goes beyond control your power will as well….the reason why I lose control during my time as king is because…..traitors from my higher arcs attack my family and well….they killed my wife and kids…and with their deaths came the insanity of my blood rage. Only the deaths of the ones you love will the power go full power with a blood red anger." Both lelouch and Lucius are absorbing the information as lelouch and Lucius finally understand what happened to both of them. "So I lose control of my geass with my sisters were threaten while father lose control of his geass when suzaku told father that his sister was the one who made the first move." (he said in a bit of a joking fashion) finishing his sentence, Lucius than thought he should have keep his mouth shut as lelouch stare at him with a 'I going to ground you for life' look. "In a way your right but you haven't seen me mad yet." Lelouch said still staring at Lucius

After about 5 minutes or so in silence as both father and son disgust everything they learned so far, lelouch finally remembers the last thing he heard before he passed out 'Ragnarök' "damn it how could I been so blind!" lelouch said with a forgotten rage boiling inside him "you just figured it out huh lelouch, yes neo is planning on using Ragnarök connection to fulfill him plan of world destruction." "but how father destroyed the sword of Akasha and made sure that 'god' does not stop the march of time." "yes lelouch did do that but…he has rebuild it and he going to rework it so that it will destroy the world as that was what he wanted after he found out he was just an experiment."

After about an hour of discussing information C.C enters the room. "So we are you two talking about and how are you feeling lelouch." (FLASHBACK) "Lelouch you must remember one thing only absolution user will see me, you and your son are included but your daughters can feel my presence."

About 4 hours later

Lelouch (and company) goes to the knightmare hanger "so Ohgi are we meeting the 2 special E.U units W-0?" "Yes zero they are in their E.U knightmare frames Alexander, their names are Leila Malkal and Akito Hyuga plus their team in the next hanger." As Leila and akito get out of their knightmares lelouch is greeted with a stare off with akito while Leila exchange glances at C.C

"So zero I took it?" akito ask lelouch "ah Hannibal's ghost I take it, you and the W-0 squad were one of the few fraction we defeated Britannia during knightmare combat, the say that you are beyond human but the truth is that you got geass when you were just a boy." This last comment pretty much shocked everyone there as only the members of W-0 know of akito past, this may have shock akito a bit that zero knows his past but quickly returns to he's normal calm look. "How did you know?" "Easy I have geass too and I can see thorough your memories." lelouch said quietly (so only C.C akito and Leila can hear the conversation). There was a pause as akito thinks on what zero just said "so you know my past, what else you know?" "I know that you got geass by you big brother, Shin Hyuga Shing and that he's geass is like mine but a bit more…..deadly, and by the way C.C you should let me know about your past contacts because I never knew you gave geass to a blonde haired Britannian during the time you looked after me." Leila looks at C.C as memories flow back into here from the time on the lake as her geass flashes (I taking this from images from the wiki)

Ohgi noticing this standoff (he just guided lelouch and C.C to them and then left) and quickly goes to zero "so are you guys joining the fight?" "Yes the W-0 squad will aid the holy Britannia army and black knights." "Alright then you and your team meet us up in the bridge we and the some of the top members of the black knights need to be there Ohgi."

As lelouch reached the bridge (with suzaku in his knight of zero suit) "so suzaku has people given you shit for being a fake for about 10 years now?" "Not really they handled it pretty while I guess." Just at that moment Cornelia enter the bridge from behind lelouch and suzaku with Nunnally. Lelouch smile at Nunnally who smile back at him and suzaku while Cornelia just stares at lelouch. "Zero we need to have a chat in private." "Alright then I will see you later Nunnally, suzaku."

Lelouch expecting the worst from Cornelia after killing euphy. After they left the bridge to a private area of the ship Cornelia immediately punch lelouch in the gut "that was for euphy! Even though you didn't do it by choice I still won't forgive you not yet at least." "Yes I understand Cornelia I really do I will carry that sin for all eternity."

Lelouch and Cornelia return back up to the bridge (separately) "hello zero." Kaguya said happily "hello kaguya." Lelouch said, seeing C.C and family are on the bridge he decided that now is a good time to tell everyone (that was not present during the meeting) who he was, as Arthur him and says "the power of the kings will always blame for thing he can't made real, the true power will only reveal itself when the people you care most dies (FORESHADOWING)."

Lelouch takes off the zero mask and shows his face to everyone with his eyes glowing "I, lelouch vi Britannia command you all follow my orders!"

End of chapter 9


	11. Chapter 10 first contact

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to code geass or any other media found in this chapter**

Chapter 10 first contact

(Within neo's underground base)

"Master Neo looks like the world's armies are mobilizing." One of his soldiers runs quickly toward him. "Alright then soldier, the moment they got at least 25 km near us activate the Damocles." Neo says as he starts walking to Mr. Freeman's lab "YES SIR!" the soldiers said before going to relay the rest of the soldiers.

Neo enter Mr. Freeman's (looks like a mini black mesa) while he was conducting an experiment "ah commander Neo what bring you to my humble abode?" "Ah doctor freeman hey is requiem doing?" "Hmm give me a moment (type some stuff into his computer), we are near completion sir and we have finally perfected the special geass diversion." "Good, good and what about the new mobile suit units?" "We have 100,000 strike units 300,000 Lancelot Conquista units, 4 special destroyer units (gundam seed destiny GFAS-X1 destroy units), the special diversion knightmare frames, our special weapons, your requiem and many others sir." "Well then my old friend, the war has finally begun and soon lelouch will feel our power."

(BACK TO LELOUCH)

Lelouch successful geass everyone that didn't knew that he was zero on the bridge as everyone else pulls out their guns (and swords/sword gun like Cornelia and suzaku) "what are you doing lelouch!" suzaku ask as his sword is at lelouch's neck "well I want to make sure that no one betrays me, as long as they are under my control they can be geass by neo." Lelouch said smirking as he looks into suzaku eyes. "We should have never trusted you!" toudou said as he pull out his sword and start running toward lelouch (sword in hand). Lelouch does even finch when toudou jump toward him, as lelouch smirks at the sight of toudou his hand turn to pure metal as he catches the blade as his mind slowly descend into insanity as 'king Arthur' start sending 'commands' into his brain "Helsing geass activating, hell has no fury for the bearers of absolution." And with that Arthur materialized (in his metal form(bigger than lelouch)) as lelouch destroys the blade with ease while Lucius transform (small version of lelouch's transformation) as well. "Will you follow me by choice or by force the answer is up to you all." Lelouch said in his now demonic voice. "Big brother don't do this…." Nunnally said while walking toward him. "Forgive me Nunnally this is the only way to keep you all safe." "Lelouch, C's world has given me all authority to bring back my knight to help fight this war." "Good, everything is falling into place and soon maybe the end of war." Arthur laughs silently "my dear boy war will always come when people decide they want power of everything, humanity will never change no matter what but a guardian of peace will always stand to fight war and I and the entirely of C's world agree that you should be said guardian." "Who are you?" Nunnally ask softly while lelouch made sure no one does anything stupid (pretty much stop them from moving because geass). "I am the first geass user Miss Nunnally and the one to help cleanse this world." Arthur spoke to Nunnally as softly as he could "lelouch what are you planning to do?" suzaku barely ask lelouch "once this ends I will give everyone back their lives as I saw that neo has a plan for us he has people within the ranks and my geass will prove who is working with us or against us ." "Who would want to work with neo then?" suzaku ask "they don't have a choice the geass implanted in them will never allow them to disobey and that's why this was needed." "So what is the plan zero?" one of the comms officer ask "mobile the world military we are going to the Nevada dessert that where negative zero is located and I will make sure he dies with V.V and the geass order and make sure he stays dead."

(FLASHBACK TO THE TIME LELOUCH FIRST USED ABSOLUTION)

As the guren 8th element and the Lancelot Albion come rush toward lelouch (in his metal form), he smirk as one part of his geass activated, geass of absolute knowledge which have to power to learn/scan any and all technology and people. As both remote control knightmare frames swing at lelouch, he pretty much disappears, a few sec later he appears at the top of the sphere as his hand change to claws (like the guren) and his wings become more broader (his plus Lancelot wings).

Both knightmare frames charge at him as he fly fast into guren's chest and destroy it instantly (making him overpowered as shit), Lancelot took out it's MVS as lelouch's wing open up as it start shooting metal feather like Bolts at it (Lancelot energy bolts). As Lancelot bring up it Blaze Luminous System, it is quickly cut down by the metal bolts as it blow up. Lelouch smiles devil-ish-ly as he float toward the window between him and the outside world as he look into eyes of 4 scientists.

During the next 5 hours, lelouch fights various types of knightmare frames, as he destroy the last of the Lancelot Conquista he hears a voices coming from outside the sphere (his hearing has increase thanks to the power of absolution but he haven't learn to use it well), he can only tell that it was 2 male and female voice. He sit down and use his geass to find out who it was, after a moment of examining the area he found out it was suzaku and Nunnally talking to Lloyd. A couple of minutes later the door of his sphere opens and in comes Nunnally and suzaku (lelouch 'power down' from his metal form). "Nu-Nunnally….su-suzaku what are you doing here?" "O big brother we come to see you." "But Nunnally I haven't learn to control this power yet it's dangerous for you to be here." "Hey I'm here too you know lelouch." Suzaku said in a sad puppy like tone, with that sentence everyone have a good hearty laugh " I really do miss the good old times…hmm if only I had a chance to turn back the hands of time maybe…maybe things could have gone differently." Lelouch said with his face lowered to the ground (with the anime style of blackness from the hair down). "Big brother….." Nunnally said with a sad smile "It's alright Nunnally…it's alright…"

(COUPLE OF HOURS LATER)

After Nunnally and suzaku finally left after having a very long chat with them, he finally activate his sleeping pod (it's pretty much a metal coffin filled with water (like daredevil's one from the movie)) and goes to sleep.

(NEXT DAY)

Lloyd, rakshata and Cecile decide (after destroying the guren 8th element, Lancelot Albion and other type of knightmare frames) to take down everything about lelouch's new geass which one of its powers include able to use his own body-produced metal to make it any known substance there is including sakuradite.

Day 2 Time: 2pm

Lelouch fights 4 Gawains, quickly destroys them with his version of the MVS (pure metal version of Raiden's sword (metal gear rising))

Day 2 Time: 3.30pm

Lelouch fights 2 shinkiro, sustain no damage from their Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon and destroys their absolute defense system and their exterior with an electrical blast of sorts(nightmare on Nunnally lelouch's power)

Day 2 Time: 5pm

Lelouch fight 3 Mordred, stand there emotionlessly as they fire their stark hadron cannons at him, no damage taken from their blast, destroys them with geass of gravitational manipulation (he tore them in two)

Day 2 Time: 6 pm

Lelouch finally decides to take a break after being awake for about 12 hours with no rest

Day 2 Time: 7pm

Lelouch gets a visit from his family and have a pleasant chat

Day 2 Time: 9 30pm

Lelouch decide it's time to end the session as he activate him 'bed'

This process continued for next few days as lelouch speed thorough the obstacles that Lloyd, rakshata, Cecile and Nina prepared for him until Nina decides to ask lelouch "lelouch….since your destroying the 'impossible' tasks that both rakshata and Lloyd have put up for you, would you like to try to withstand a F.L.E.I.J.A warhead?" lelouch stops the moment he hears those words "do you really want to kill everyone here Nina, pendragon alright got destroyed once with the F.L.E.I.J.A that Schneizel build, do you really want to avenge euphy that much."

Day 4 Time: 5pm

We created a very small version of the original F.L.E.I.J.A warhead and launched it at lelouch, lelouch sustain no damage from the explosion well the chamber was almost utterly destroyed

Day 5 Time: 6am

Lelouch had a visit from his son, we don't know what they talked about but it looked important

(DURING THAT TALK)

"Hello father." "Yes Lucius what do you want?" "Ah we have an audience how about I stop time." Lucius says that as he use a geass power kind of like rolo's one but more powerful.

"Father how about I absorb a small percent of the power as it was my birthright." "If it's a small percent than…alright." Lelouch says as he places his hand on Lucius head as his and Lucius's eyes turn black.

(BACK TO THE PRESENT)

"War…war never changes." "What did you say Arthur?" "Nothing it's just something I remember long ago…" lelouch and Arthur spoke as the Ikaruga and the reach of the world's armies approach neo's base.

"Sir their fleet is about 26km away from us should we activate the mobile suits sir?" "Yes lieutenant activate Damocles as well." Neo said in her negative zero suit smirking "now …..The real battle begins."

End of chapter 10

going to take a while before i complete my last 2 chapter if i do it as i planned


	12. Chapter 11 The battle for supremacy

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to code geass or any other media found in this chapter**

Chapter 11 The battle for supremacy

(12 HOURS BEFORE THE ATTACK)

"Peace is an illusion because man's greed will always cause destruction…and now I will teach you that very cruel lesson lelouch, that humanity can't be saved and with my oblivion connection will finally destroy this world and with it real peace will come after all hell has no fury for the wicked." Neo thought as the battle will begin shortly

(10 HOURS BEFORE THE ATTACK)

"Lelouch, we need to have a talk." Kallen said while standing behind him "hmm….why?" "Just follow me lelouch." kallen said as she walks into his original room in the Ikaruga. "So kallen are you going to rape me now?" lelouch said with his smug ass face, with that comment kallen lighted up like a Christmas tree. Lelouch doesn't need geass to tell that kallen have thought about it. Kallen (dressed in her guren outfit) pulls out his pistol looking silently looking at lelouch "lelouch tell me what do I mean to you." "Ah this again kallen…..you were…one of my loves…after I got betrayed by the black knights I needed to make sure that they didn't kill you." Lelouch's face immediately change to his 'Nunnally is dead' face "than why, why didn't you tell I could have helped you." Kallen now with tears in her eyes "kallen think about it, if I had told you and you helped us, l you would be an enemy of your own people." "I would have done anything to be with you, I would have followed you anywhere if only you just give the order…I…would….have…I…would…have..." kallen drops his pistol and drop on the floor with tears flowing down her face. Lelouch walk slowly toward kallen and grab her shoulders and says "I know how you feel and I am sorry for everything that I did and for what I am about to do." As lelouch eyes glow red, kallen figures out what lelouch is about to do "NO WAIT DO-"

(9.5 HOURS BEFORE THE ATTACK)

"So lelouch I see that you used geass on kallen to alter his feeling and memories toward you." "What do you want Arthur?" "You don't need to call me that anymore that is not my name, my real name is vigil." "What?"

(9 HOURS BEFORE THE ATTACK) (They had a chat for half an hour)  
>"I see so what should I do vigil?" "It's all up to you now what you choose will decide the fate of humanity for the next century or so." "I see the outcome is unknown but….will I be able to save Nunnally?" "Only if you defeat neo, after that maybe." "I see well in that case…." Lelouch smile devilishly as his body is engulfed by black fire.<p>

(6 HOURS BEFORE THE ATTACK)

"Mr. Freeman are the preparation for the metal gear units ready?" "Yes sir all weapons in the base is 90%. In the next 4 hours we will have everything ready." "Good what about the oblivion connection?" "We will have it operationally in 8 hours so we only need to hold off the world's force for 2 hours than it's all over."

(2 HOURS BEFORE THE ATTACK)

Location: Ikaruga canteen

Time: 9am

"Morning lelouch." Nunnally and C.C say in unison than both look at each other a few seconds later, lelouch laugh quietly at the scene the two people he loved the most bickering about him. As lelouch drink down his coffee slowly, he see his family going to sit right next to him with Nunnally and suzaku siting opposite him. "So did you guys sleep well?" "yeah the girls jump into bed and just slept thorough everything, Lucius sleep a few minutes later than waited for about half an hour for you but I just dozed off." "I see sorry about that…Nunnally?" "I slept pretty well lelouch, suzaku too." Nunnally said in her normal happy face while lelouch look at suzaku with his death stare wanting to know what exactly Nunnally meant. "Ah…..wait lelouch it's not what you think!" suzaku is sweating like a madman really hoping that lelouch doesn't kill him as lelouch just stares at him. C.C giggles at the scene as Nunnally try her best to stop them from fighting while Lucius just laugh as he look at his sister thinking that will eventually happen to him. "I do love this happier moment…..maybe after this we can have more of them." "Yeah I wish so too." Lelouch and Nunnally said while smiling

(1.5 HOURS BEFORE THE ATTACK)

Location: Ikaruga Bridge

"So suzaku have you thought about what I have said?" "Hmm….I don't know lelouch after so long I am finally free from that geass you placed on me and now you want to give it back to me, I don't know."

(1 HOURS BEFORE THE ATTACK)

"Alright then lelouch I accept the geass." "Alright then suzaku…"

(30 MINUTES BEFORE THE ATTACK)

"So suzaku like the new geass I gave you?" "Yes my reflexes are much more….greater than before, not even when you cursed me with your geass, this power far surpass it all." "Good, suzaku after this if you don't want the power I will take it back." Lelouch said as suzaku eyes turn black "we will see don't we, lelouch."

(15 MINUTES BEFORE THE ATTACK)

Location: Neo's underground base

"Commander Neo! The enemy are closing in, they're about 5 km away from us!" "Well then deactivate the Damocles stealth system we will see how they react to this."

(5 min later)

"Lelouch! Look" suzaku points as the Damocles slowly appear out of thin air. "Send out the knightmare immediately! We need to destroy that thing!" "YES YOUR MAJESTIY!" the echo of the voice in the intercom blow thorough the speaker as the armies of the world mobilizes lelouch walk into the hanger. Entering hanger he see Toudou, Chiba, Xingke, kallen, Gino, Jeremiah, Anya, suzaku and Lucius in their bodysuits (Lucius's suit is black) near their knightmare frames (Lucius's knightmare frame is a shinkiro). As lelouch enters he see Lucius concentrating on his knightmare frame learning about it but quickly notice lelouch entering the hanger. "Hello father." Lucius said smiling as the other notice lelouch as well "hello son…so I see your joining the battle as well." "Yes of course I have to protect our family while you take the fight to Neo." Lucius said as lelouch places his hand on Lucius head "that's my boy."

(In Neo's base)

"So… they are mobilizing their forces, hmm….we should do the same sent out the Vincents and gareths."

"Sir what about the other weapon systems?" "We will wait for the right moment to send out our 'special' weapons but I see where you are getting at sent out commander jaeger, cobra and his unit plus the Normandy and archangel and a single DESTROY unit." "Sir Yes sir!" as the soldier leave the area and goes to tell the other commanders Neo smile at himself as he says "well lelouch whatever happen today will determined what will happen to the rest of the world, war…..war never changes."

As the knightmare of everyone nation mobilizes toward the Damocles the desert floor open up as the surrounding mountains open up as well, about 10 000 different knightmare frames (mostly Vincents and gareths) but the one that caught their attention was a massive 30 meter knightmare frame. "What the hell is that thing?" "Everyone unload on that thing!" "SIR YES SIR." As the knightmares were about to open fire at the giant DESTROY unit, it activates its Blaze Luminous System as it absorb all damage. "Oh my god our weapons aren't doing anything!" "Oh my god! Man we are screwed!" "Game over man game over!"

Just as the knightmare look at the monster in front of them his hand cannon raises at the knightmares and fires its Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon from each of its fingertips destroying about 500,000 of the 1 000 000 knightmare frames active

"Dispatch all other knightmare we are moving out!" lelouch order immediately as he enters the shinkiro mk2, with that order everyone in the hanger enter their knightmare frame as lelouch fly out of the hanger.

"Commander the DESTROY unit was successful." "Good sent out everyone except the special unit, I will sent them out after lelouch use his power." Neo smiles as the hanger of their base opens

"Lelouch what do we do we can't hurt that thing!" kallen says while flying in her guren, "damn we need a plan!" Xingke said worryingly, "lelouch! What is the plan!?" suzaku ask worryingly as he fears for the lives of everyone.

Just as suzaku finally his sentence lelouch fire the shinkiroMk2's pulse cannon directly at DESTROY unit, as it pulls up its blaze luminous the beam pierce thorough the shield as it fires Miniature Proximity Missiles at lelouch.

"ALL FORCE COMMENCE ATTACK!" lelouch and Neo says in unison (from difference locations)

With that order lelouch and neo dispatch all remaining force to fight one another.

Within about 5 minutes the casualties were rising fast for both sides, as the other DESTROY units and some of his ground forces (which included some metal gears) rise from below neo's base, lelouch realizes that all of neo's soldier are kamikazes as all of them act like how lelouch controlled the Britannia forces. With that in mind he can't help but feel remorse for the soldier that are being controlled by geass but decide not to tell anyone as they will mostly try to find a way to save them.

As lelouch destroys the Damocles with his fully charged pulse cannon, the hanger door of neo's base open once more as 13 more unknown knightmare frames enter the battle.

The knightmare frames in the center fires a high powered beam thorough both forces, "this is…Negative Zero! All forces continence the attack this will all end soon." "Cobra, jaeger how are you knightmares?" "Our energy filler are half way but we're fine." "Good continence fighting." "SIR YES SIR!" "Mister Freeman, how much is the input power of the requiem?" "It's at 90% sir but with that power lelouch's forces will must defiantly be destroyed by it.

"Good, good thank you mister freeman." Neo smiles as he activates his plans, neo's geass activities as he smiles devilishly.

Nunnally siting peaceful in lelouch's original quarters with as she wanted to be alone during the battle as she watches all from the screen. "I hope that both lelouch and suzaku are alright…." Just as she finish her sentence his eyes glow red (the geass kind of red) "I…..I…..I have to go to neo…."

End of chapter 11

DESTROY units

Characteristics:

Crew: One

Height: 30 meters

Weight: 60 metric tons

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Nuclear Filler

Design Features:

Blaze Luminous System (much stronger than the norm)

Factsphere Sensor

Armament: (more info can be found on the gundam wiki on the destroy)

8x Shoulder-mounted Machine Gun Turrets

Miniature Proximity Missile Launchers (mounted on its back)

4x 6-tube Multipurpose Missile Launcher (with 2 facing the front and the rear)

3x chest-mounted Multi- phase Stark Hadron Cannon

10x finger-mounted Diffusion Structure Phase Transition Cannon

2x High-energy Beam Cannon (mounted on its back)

20x Thermal Plasma Composite Cannon (mounted on its back)


	13. Chapter 12 The end of everything

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to code geass or any other media found in this chapter (all info on their wikia pages)**

Chapter 12 The end of everything

'I should feel bad for all the souls that can control by neo's geass but I feel no remorse for them for some unknown reason, maybe I am losing my humanity…just like vigil said.' Lelouch thought as he cuts down another Vincent.

Just as lelouch was destroying more Gareth, he get hit from below and above him, when he check who attacked him he see 2 Siegfried (1 red and 1 blue). "Hansel? Is this the one neo wanted?" "Yes Gretel, it looks like we caught him." Lelouch then realized that he being stringed up by their Slash Harkens. "Hey Hansel didn't neo said that this boy is immortal?" "Yes dear sister and that mean we can cut him up but with his geass he can't die." 'goddamn it I'm trapped I can't do anythi-' just at that moment both of the Siegfrieds activates their Electrical Shock System, shinkiro mk2's systems goes haywire as the electricity flow thorough out the knightmare frame with shape pain flows thorough out his body.

As the Siegfrieds continue to shock lelouch the guren and Sutherland Sieg come to help. "Master Lelouch!" after Jeremiah said that he quickly fires his Hyper-velocity Cannon as kallen (in her guren) fires her Radiant Wave Surger at both of the Siegfrieds, "master lelouch are you alright?" "Yeah…" "Lelouch we will deal with them you help the others." Kallen said "good luck you two, they have geass of some sort." With that lelouch quickly fly away from them.

"Ah we have new playthings don't we dear sister, why don't we demonstrate our geass." Hansel said smirking (just an FYI I am basing them off as they twins from black lagoon) "yes brother lets." With that both of their eye glows red as both of them.

(Inside the requiem mobile suit (neo's personal mobile suit))

"Lieutenant commander Invictus how are you and your unit and their mobile suits holding up?" "We're doing fine commander, those 6 special soldiers that the Doctor created are truly great, they have a higher kill count than the norms as well as that they are more efficient. As for the mobile suits….The strikes are doing well, their new Phase Shift armor are quite powerful and the weaponry far surpasses the enemies by a long shot. As for my mobile suit, the Duel Buster (combination of the both the Duel and the Buster from gundam seed) is tearing through the enemy, its great!" "Good, one of the many great discoveries that the good doctor has made in his career, good luck commander and happy hunting." With that neo ends the 'call'

'Ah looks like the geass amps are working…. Nunnally is entering a knightmare frame right now. Hmm….with Nunnally, the plan will go swimmingly' neo thought as he sees the Lancelot moving closer toward him. "Neo! I'm going to end you!" suzaku shouts through the intercom "Alucard deal with this boy."(Helsing but not as badass or as powerful) "Yes…my lord… the dead will rise again!" alucard (with geass glowing brightly) said as he engaged suzaku within his mobile suit, Exia 00(a pure black and red version).

(Within lelouch's knightmare after he escaped the twins)

'Damn it they are powerful, I am not sure if we can take them even with the world's force helping us...' lelouch thought as he realizes a single knightmare frame (their knightmare) moving through the battlefield unharmed, 'what the hell is that knightmare doing?' "Hey you! What the hell are you doing get outta there!" lelouch shouted through the radio. 'No responds….damn it something is wrong' just at that moment 2 of the 13 unknown knightmare frames appears in front of him.

(Communication between the 2 mobile suits)

"Kira (gundam seed) get the girl away from him the commander wants her alive, I will deal with him." The one in the black mobile suits said "Hei (darker than back) you sure about this? Do you really think that you can fight the target?" the one in the white mobile suits "I can try to slow him down while you take her to neo, now GO!" "Thanks hei good luck." And with that the white mobile suit leaves grabbing the knightmare along with him

(Back to the present with lelouch and hei)

"So you're the infamous demon emperor, how nice to meet you my name is hei." Hei said smirking within his mobile suit. "Why do neo employ the talkative bunch…who was in that knightmare and why is that person getting escorted by your partner in crime?" "O you will find out soon enough but before that let fight." With that hei charge lelouch with his mobile suit (it's a black destiny more or less)

And with that another battle begins.

(5 minutes into the fight)

'Damn it his mobile suit is fast, his close range weapons are deadly but his ranged weapons I can deal with so I have to make sure he doesn't get close.' Lelouch thought as he fires his hadron cannons at hei. The hadron blasts can block by hei's shield as hei closes in with his Slayer Whip (originally not on the destiny mobile suit) (it replaces destiny's originally palm beam cannon but have the same effect) and attack lelouch.

(10 minutes after Kira escorted Nunnally in the knightmare)

"Commander Neo, I got priority target beta." "Good work Kira I will take it from here good back to the battlefield some of the men may need help." "Sir Yes Sir!" and with that Kira leave the base. Neo bring Nunnally out of the knightmare and into the thought elevator chamber. "Nunnally stay here while I bring lelouch here…" just as he finish his sentence Nunnally regains her sense. "What…where…you are neo aren't you…" "Yes Nunnally, I am neo and with lelouch and your help I will destroy everything." He finish while smirking at Nunnally. With that he uses his geass once again on Nunnally, making her walking through the gate, "hmm…the piece are falling into place all I need now is lelouch, with his I can finally destroy humanity…"

(Within lelouch's knightmare)

'Goddamn it if this keep going on, I going to lose.' Lelouch thought as he plummets to the ground, the battle between him and hei is losing one for lelouch as the difference in skill and the power in their 10th generation weapons. 'Damn I'll probably going have to use my power to win this, there all most no other way.' Lelouch is able to level himself so he doesn't crash the ground but just at that moment hei come down on his hard (sounds wrong) with his Excalibur like sword (looks very similar but it's red not purple.

(This is being looked and thought through vigil's eyes) The twins' geass allow one of them to be extremely fast while the other is all but indestructible, that means that both kallen and Jeremiah are up against a very powerful team of individuals. Alucard fighting style is quite unique, as suzaku fight alucard, alucard will use bodies of the dead from either side with no remorse. Ah….. Constants and variables, even if the dimensions are different some stay the same…hmm….after all of this lelouch will be more than perfect to replace me but he will need some training first, no matter I will give all the time in the world to train and the fact that he want to willingly accept the fact that he will be punish for the thing he had done it will be like kill 2 birds with one stone, hahaha (madman kind of laugh)…*inhale* *exhale* after recruit lelouch I'm see if I can groom him into being the man I feel comfortable in leaving the fate of the quanteverse (my own personally theory) in his hands, after that maybe I will recruit some other I have in mind.

(Back to lelouch)(FYI this hei is a bit more insane than the one from the anime/manga)

"Did you my nickname is the black reaper? Want to know how I get it?" "No I really don't, how about I kill you then you tell me about it." "Ah I always liked to kill the cocky bastards." The fight continence with lelouch knightmare losing as his energy is falling rapidly. "Hey by the way lelouch did you know that person within that knightmare that was escorted by my friend was your precious Nunnally?" with that comment lelouch heart stops at that moment when hearing his little sister, but that was quickly replaced with blood rage as metallic goo start oozing from his body. "I'm going to kill all of YOU!" and with that the shinkiro mk2 activates its self-destruct protocol.

(Within lelouch's mind)

'where am I…..' lelouch thought as he is in a pure black space "poor lelouch, because of what you done the future is already set in motion, there is no turning back now, you know what you have to do don't you?" vigil said as appear out from the darkness 'yes…..looks like what you predicted was going to happen after all…' "Of course lelouch, I will come back when you stop neo…until then good luck lelouch" 'yeah…I will see you on the other side then vigil…'

(Back to lelouch in the real world)

All of the battle stops at that moment Zero's knightmare frames explodes into flames, you can hear cheers from the enemies but only a few were able to see what truly happened after. All that left of surrounding area of lelouch's knightmare is lelouch himself, his powers have finally awaken fully, with his originally weakness (all but Nunnally) gone his pure white metal body has changed black (like a demon) further pushing his limit. "Ha I heard of your powers lelouch but that would save you!" hei said as he swings his sword at lelouch, but the sword just shattered into a million bits on contact. "wh-what….how…" hei is dumbfounded as he stares at his blade and to lelouch. "What are you….that was a sword forged out of the strongest metal…what the hell are you?" lelouch just stares at hei (pretty much looking into hei's soul) "I am a demon and I will destroy this world and create it anew once more…" lelouch said with a demonic voice

(At C's world)

"Ah it's been a long time since I have been here…hmmm now Nunnally come here." Neo said smiling as he looks at Nunnally "lelouch will be arriving here soon, don't worry Nunnally he will be here when my plan fells into pieces." Neo said as he chains Nunnally to the ground (like how she was chain in the last episode). After he is done he looks to the entrance "now we just have to wait for our guest of honor to arrive, after he is done killing everything and anything in his way to get here that is but with his power I guess he can do it in less than 10 minutes." Neo smiling devil-ish-ly as he transform into an almost replicate of lelouch absolution form but it's blood red and have devil horns.

(5 minutes after lelouch awakening) (Viewed through vigil's eye for now)

'Hmm…lelouch has pretty much destroyed the enemy force, lucky hei and all the other geass users survived his massacre but not so lucky for everyone on neo's side.' Vigil thought as he watches over the world in a cube like room "commander vigil, are you sure that we are going to bring lelouch to the C.U.B.E (cerebrum, union, branium, eternal) (my own personally universe type thing) research chambers?" "My dear Marion don't worry so much about lelouch if he does anytime to jeopardies anything I won't hesitate to kill him after all we can just bring him but with eases." "Yes sir sorry for doubting your wisdom." "O come on Marion don't be sorry after all we have done this for over 100 years now, your mother, brothers, sisters and most of all me are very proud for doing this." "Yes father…your right…" "Hmm…how is hei and eren doing, do I need to go to their world soon?" "No…it will still be a while before it ok to go to their worlds but looks like Kira doing well with eren." "I see, I see…good work….keep track of everything ok…I will be going back there soon." Vigil said as he looks down toward the world

*FLASHBACK (100 YEARS AGO)*

"Thank you son for doing this, remember during your time in this world you can contact me or your big sister, remember infiltrate the titan cult but most of all don't die." "Yes dad I know." "Good luck in eren's world my son goodbye."

(8 minutes after lelouch's awakening)

'Where is Nunnally….where is she….I have to find her….' Lelouch thoughts ran rampage as he continue to fly through the battlefield destroying everything in his way. The remaining force of neo are fighting everything trying stop them from destroying neo's plan, even with the battle cruisers (the ships) from both sides ,the level of destruction from both side are devastating to say the least. Lelouch is suddenly stopped by the guren and the Lancelot. "lelouch stop! Don't do this, just stop we have beaten them!" the voices of both kallen and suzaku just goes through lelouch ears as this wasn't the time and place to do this….nunnally. "Nunnally has been taken by neo, move out of the way or die."

Will lelouch be prepared to kill everyone he knows for his little sister? What exactly is neo's plan?

what does vigil want? Find out on next chapter

End of chapter 12

The spec for the 2 Siegfrieds (they are the same just different color)

General Characteristics

Crew: One

Height: 24.69 meters

Weight: 58.76 metric tons

Power Source: Yggdrasil Drive, Energy Filler

Design Features

Electromagnetic Armor (Spinning Defense)

Integrated Float System (Added Thrusters Throughout the Body)

Factsphere Sensor

Electrical Shock System

Armament

8x Slash Harkens (6 Large Conical-Shaped Harkens on the frame AND 2 more hidden in the front)

1xThanix cannon (powerful plasma cannon) (from mass effect 2)

The spec for the strike mobile suit

Design Features

Phase Shift armor

Armaments

2x75mm multi-barrel Anti Air CIWS (high powered machine gun)

2x"Armor Schneider" Combat Knife

(Stored in the Strike's hips, vibrate at high speed allowing them to pierce through most armor except PS armor.)

Optional Armament

1x57mm High-energy Beam Rifle

(High powered laser rifle) (Primary ranged combat weapon)

1xBazooka

(Heavy assault weapon that was designed for firing high explosive shells) (Can be used underwater) (Loads four cartridges of ammo) (Alternate Shrapnel munition)

1x"Grand Slam" Anti-Ship Sword

(Large sword made from a strong metal alloy) (Can cut through any alloy that is not as strong as it)

1xShield

(Handheld equipment designed to increase the Strike's defensive capability) (It is not as durable as the Strike's armor) (Anti-beam coated and can block or deflect beam or bullet weapon attacks)

The spec for the Duel Buster (just a FYI there 3 of these in neo's arsenal, the other 2 are fighting the norms of lelouch's forces, are operated by neo's commanders)

Armaments

2x75mm multi-barrel Anti Air CIWS (high powered machine gun)

1x57mm High-energy Beam Rifle

(High powered laser rifle) (Primary ranged combat weapon) (Has a grenade launcher underneath the barrel)

1x175mm Grenade Launcher

(Fitted underneath the barrel of the beam rifle, could presumably fire a variety of grenades)

2x220mm 6-barrel Missile Pod

(The Dual Buster has two 220mm 6-barrel Missile Pods, one in each shoulder, allowing the suit to fire a rain of missiles to destroy enemy units or to stop them from moving closer)

2xBeam Saber

(Mounted in the backpack, these are the primary close combat weapons and can slice through any armor)

1xShield

(Handheld equipment designed to increase the Strike's defensive capability) (It is not as durable as the Strike's armor) (Anti-beam coated and can block or deflect beam or bullet weapon attacks)

Assault Shroud armor

(Extra armor) (Increasing its firepower and range greatly) (Additional Vernier thrusters to enhance Duel's mobility) (Offset some of the added weight) (If a lethal or heavily damaging strike is suffered, the Assault Shroud can be detached)

Optional Armament

1x350mm Gun Launcher

(Mounted on the backpack and carried in Dual Buster's right hand when in use) (It is a projectile weapon akin to a railgun or linear gun, which uses electromagnetic forces rather than gunpowder to launch its projectiles. In addition to solid shells, the gun-launcher can also fire specialized munitions such as armor-piercing and high explosive rounds.)

1x94mm High-energy Rifle

(Mounted on the backpack and carried in Dual Buster's left hand when in use) (It is a beam weapon similar to the beam rifle, Its destructive power is above a battle cruiser's hadron cannon despite its smaller size)

1xAnti-Armor Shotgun

(When the High-energy Rifle and Gun Launcher combine, with the Gunlauncher on the front, it forms a very powerful shell-firing Anti-Armor Shotgun. It fires a single stream containing multiple shells that later splits apart, resulting in a scatter shot that damages a wide area, four or five shells fired from the Anti-Armor Shotgun is enough to destroy any battle cruiser)

1xHyper Impulse Long-Range Sniper Rifle

(When the High-energy Rifle and Gun Launcher combine, with the High-energy Rifle on the front, it can form a Long-Range Sniper Rifle. This beam cannon type weapon has a very high energy output, firing a larger beam that is capable of penetrating several targets, including battle cruiser, making it the strongest weapon in the Dual Buster's arsenal, it also features sniping capabilities due to the longer range of the beam, Although the combined forms has higher power, the rate of fire is decreased.)

1x350mm "Gáe Bulg" Rail bazooka

(A projectile weapon that uses electromagnetic forces to launch the projectile)

1x"Shiva" 115mm Railgun

(Mounted on the right shoulder of the Assault Shroud armor, this weapon uses electromagnetic forces to launch the projectile) (never watched gundam 00 so sorry if I get some of the info wrong)

The spec for the alucard's Exia 00 (same as the originally from the gundam series just colored black and red)

1xGN Beam Sabers

(Mounted on the back of the shoulders) (The beam saber is a hilt with the ability to activate a beam blade by generating a positron field filled with GN Particles)

2xGN Beam Daggers

(Attach to Exia's waist, the GN Beam Daggers shares the same basic system as that of the GN Beam Sabers but are adjusted to have a shorter blade length that makes them harder to diffuse) (able to throw them at distant enemies while in combat)

1xGN Shield

(Shield mounted on Exia's left arm that is made out of extremely strong and durable E-Carbon) (The mounted shield can help to absorb shock from attacks) (On the surface of the shield, a GN Field can be generated that would confer better defenses to the user) (conventional weapons would not be able to penetrate the GN Shield) (The shield also possesses an "expansion" mode where the left and right black sections move outwards and increase the defense area the shield covers, but the drawbacks of this mode are increased particle consumption as well as a decrease in the overall defense property of the shield due to the increased area that GN Field element covers)

1xGN Sword

(A solid GN blade attached to a miniature forearm shield, which serves as the Exia's primary weapon. Although the blade is considered to have great destructive power, there are situations where it cannot be used due to its size. The GN Sword can also be used in Rifle Mode, whereby the blade returns to its idle folded state exposing the muzzle of a beam rifle. The Rifle Mode was created to avoid the equipping of excessive armaments on Exia, and thus enhance the ease of movement which the unit's systems depend heavily on.)

2xGN Vulcans

(Small guns installed in both arms of Gundam Exia. these low powered weapons are equipped with main purpose of diversion. Though the power of their beams are weak, their high firing rate means that they can be a threat to conventional weapons that lack E-Carbon armor. This is also very useful when engaging small, fast, maneuverable targets such as GN Fangs and missiles.)

Special Equipment & Features

"GN Drive Burst Mode"

Optical Camouflage

Trans-Am System

"Veda-based Operating System"

Author's note: sorry for the text wall of specs for the 'special' unit's weapons, like I have said a while ago I have never watched any gundam other than SEED and SEED DESTINY, so sorry if I got stuff wrong for specs.


	14. Chapter 13 resurrection

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything in relation to code geass or any other media found in this chapter **

**(sorry it took so long)**

Chapter 13 resurrection (Note: going to do quite a few other fanfics after this)

'war…..war never changes, no matter what dimension I go to 90% of them are rotten to the core and deserved to be cleansed but…I am just a humble observer and only some deserve my intervention, in every one of the prime universe there is always someone who prove themselves worthy of my compete attention but there not a lot of them these days, now only 3 so far deserves my attention and one of them worthy of taking my place as the master guardian…' vigil thought as he continue to watch lelouch from his world.

(Back to lelouch)

"Get out of my way or else this is my last warning." (They are blocking the entrance to neo's base) "Lelouch stop this, we have won they lose there no need for any more bloodshed." Kallen said shouting through the speaker. "I don't have time for this." Lelouch says as he disables their knightmares (with electric power like the lelouch from the nightmare on Nunnally manga) long enough for him to pass through them but not long enough for their knightmare to crash into the ground.

(A few seconds later)

'I got to find her, I got to save her, I got to…I got to….Nunnally wait for me.' Lelouch thought as he fly through the base.

(To neo)

"Commander Neo, lelouch have just enter the facility, what should we do?" "Hmm…good he's close now…Dr Freeman I want you to destroy the facility as soon as he enters through the gate." "But…..all right whatever you say commander it's been a pleasure to have worked with you sir!" "Yes goodbye Dr Freeman, I will see you on the other side." Neo says as he ends the call (from his computer within the gate) "lelouch will be here soon and with his help we can finally end this pitiful world, but of course you are the key to help lelouch help me…Nunnally…" neo said as he look at Nunnally as she is unconscious.

(Back to lelouch)

Lelouch frantically search through the base hoping to find the gate that Nunnally in (how he knows, it's because of what he and vigil talked about during their time on the Ikaruga (will eventually revealed)), just then a label caught his attention 'the thought elevator' "that's it!" lelouch said as he kicks the door down, he then sees the gate "so he was able to recreate the thought elevator huh well he is truly a worthy opponent, but when you hurt my family prepare to get annihilated." Lelouch said as he touches the door.

(Back to neo)

"Hmm…it looks like lelouch is arriving shortly…" just as that moment lelouch enter the thought elevator (it looks like when lelouch, C.C and Charles were there together). Lelouch then see both neo and Nunnally, "NUNNALLY!" lelouch said screaming as he fly toward her, "hmm you felled for my trap foolish boy." Just at that moment chains shoot up from the ground and chained lelouch toward the ground. "NUNNALLY!" (Lelouch said in his demonic voice) "And now my plan set in motion, lelouch….now look." neo said as place his hand on Nunnally's head "YOU BASTARD DON'T YOU TOUCH HER!" lelouch screamed in a blood rage manner "hmm lelouch did you know that the only way to get the true power of absolution is to lose everything that is important to you? Now since I need absolution to complete my plan there is only one way to get it…" neo said as he move closer to Nunnally "NEO DON'T YOU DARE, I SWEAR I GOING TO KILL YOU!" "Ha that's what I am planning to do lelouch now say goodbye to your beloved sister…" "NO!" lelouch shouts (stretching his arm at Nunnally) as he can't do anything. Neo whispers something into Nunnally's ear as he gives her a gun "bi-big brother…it….not your fault….." Nunnally as she pointed the gun to her head "NO DON'T LISTEN TO HIM, PLEASE DON'T DO IT, I ORDER YOU NOT TO!" lelouch said as his geass activates "goodbye big brother…." "NO! NUNNALLY! ...*BANG*" and with that lelouch's heart break into a million for the 4th time in his life. (1st euphy, 2nd Shirley, 3rd Nunnally, 4th Nunnally again)

(Back to vigil)

"Ah….now the real battle begins…" "Father there is 1 more candidate and several other potentials for your program, they have potential but I don't think they will survive the training." "Well we haven't tested it yet lelouch will be the first, then Eren Jaeger, Hei, then finally Issei Hyoudou." "right I almost forgot u could read the future….'I wonder why he doesn't use it more…'" "I do use it u know just most of the time I don't say I do." "Father isn't nice to read the minds of family." "Issei is a pervert but if trained correctly can be as powerful as what I think lelouch will become, eren jaeger power is brute force, while hei will have the powers of Izanami or Izanami…(yeah so more fanfic from different series in the future) "Ah yes you can read the future, I almost forgot about that." "Hmm….it feels the battle between neo and lelouch will end soon and then I have my replacement and I can finally be at peace."

(To Lucius)

'Something's wrong I'm getting a weird feeling something that I haven't felt since….o no…' Lucius thought as he cuts down another one of neo's mobile suit unit

"Everyone we need to storm the base ASAP!" Lucius shouted through the radio "Why, we're winning this battle." Kallen said calmly "no there something wrong, something is happen within the base and something is happening to father." Lucius shouted "what do you mean Lucius?" "Mother there is a large influx of energy from within the facility and father's power has just shot up to unbelievable levels but that means….."

(Back to vigil)

"Looks like they finally figured it out but…it's too late…"

(Back to lelouch)

'Good I see lelouch is changing, rage is a very very powerful feeling and now lelouch can fight me like monster.' Neo though smiling as Lelouch started transforming into a blood red version of his original form. "Good lelouch good now we are both monsters how about we fight!" neo said as he kicks lelouch in the face, but he shows no signs of lelouch except for him muttering Nunnally every few seconds. "What the death of your 'dear little sister' does that much to you? What a miserable human being you are, if this is because of your sister than what happens when I kill your entire family?" that moment neo finished his sentence lelouch literally explode and start punching the shit outta neo while saying "YOU MURDERED HER! I WILL MAKE YOU PLAY!" "Good good now the fight has really began!" neo said as he himself transforms into a form of (a blue form) absolution, neo escape from the valley of punches lelouch had landed on him and says "now let's begin!"

(Back to vigil)

"It looks like lelouch has lost all reasoning from him enraged form, it's going to be tough for us to teach him to become your replacement." "Yes probably but he still needs to play for his sins so I can mold him pretty easily." "But father can his mind survive that treatment?" "We will see wouldn't we?" "*sigh* I guess we will, but father please lelouch is the only immortal you are planning to use that method on right?" Marion asked vigil but he doesn't respond and continue to stare at lelouch's world

(10 minutes after lelouch lost it)

The fight between neo and lelouch is escalating quickly as the area around them slowly gets destroyed as their fight get more intense as the rage within lelouch slowly start to rise up with no sign of slowing down.

"Is the rage flowing within you? Are you mad that I murdered your pure innocent little sister?" neo said as he continue to taunt lelouch but all neo does was make lelouch attack more vicious. "What cat got your tongue? O you didn't know what I did to Nunnally before you came, don't you? I did so many things to her, I wonder with your powers can find out what happened?" Neo continue to taunt lelouch but this time lelouch says one very simple word "DIE….." as he says that one word he punches neo straight to the ground (they are flying) "ha fighting more serious now I see, ok in that case let's continue!"

(Back to vigil)

"Hmmm…looks lelouch's power level just shot up again….neo probably said something about Nunnally to him…" "Hm…..at least we now know what can trigger him rage when he needs it… but father what will he do after he defeats neo?" "Simple he will save Nunnally and take him own life by doing so…" vigil said while smiling "and then he will be more little helper…"

(20 minutes after lelouch lost it)

'Damn this is becoming a losing battle, lelouch is getting too strong…but hell I was never supposed to be born so I welcome death if it is my fate.' Neo thought while smirking, the fight has become a losing battle for neo as lelouch wounds regenerate faster than he can make them and the fact that lelouch attacks have become more vicious and neo healing factor is not that fast as compared to lelouch. "Why….." that was the first world lelouch had spoken since he said 'die' "hmm? What is your question?" "Why did you do it, why did you kill her…." Lelouch says slowly as he starts regaining the ability to talk in full sentences. "Why? I don't know why, maybe it's because I never meant to be born in the first place or maybe it's because in my nature, who knows?" lelouch just became more furious after hearing neo's explanation "is that it? Is that really the reason why you MURDERED MY SISTER? IS THAT THE REASON FOR YOU KILLING HER?" "Yeh I thought you may act this way….now let's continue shall we?" and with that the fight continence

(Back to vigil)

"Looks like the fight continues, father I want to ask why did you pick lelouch as your replacement?" Marion asks as vigil turn around to face her "why did I pick lelouch huh…..maybe it's because he reminds me a bit of myself and the fact that he take over his world in 3 months or so and his intellect is one of the highest I have seen in a long time that is not part of our family plus the fact him being quite young." "I admit he is smart for a being that isn't part of our family but if his intelligence is the one strong part of his character then why did you choose him? There must be stronger individuals than him, what about us your children why not give us your role?" "Because I never wanted my children to surpass me, I wanted at least a normal decent life for all of them including you, and the fact that I can see into to future is that he will make a good replacement and besides after he replaced me I would be gone forever if anything happen that deserves my attention then I will return." After vigil finish saying what he needs to say he return to looking at lelouch's world "o that reminds me I need to check up on Kira and go meet some old friends after we are done with lelouch's world." (Even more fanfics in the future) "Yes father who are these 'friends'?" "The first is Death from the universe we classified as 'Soul eater' , hades from Issei universe and a God of Play named tet, I will probably go to hades when we recruit Issei but for Death I will go see him after he are done with lelouch's training. And for Kira I will see him after we get lelouch and after that we get hei but who knows what the future will hold so it's all up to the winds of time, I will tet after all of that as 2 people in his area of the universe interest me as both are high level genius that even bet some of our family." "Yeah like you don't know about the future father, it's just that you don't use it more often." "I just like to keep things interesting, after all if I use it more often than it wouldn't be interest would it." Vigil finishes him sentence as he check something with his fingers (future holographic computer thing) "hmm…..looks like our other not so important but still strong soldier are doing well, I go to see them personally after all of this (even more stuff in the future!...probably)."

(Back to lelouch)

"Goddamn lelouch your strength is through the roof…Haha…maybe it was a bad idea to kill that precious little sister than I may be able to win." Neo said as he is blooded to a pulp laying on the ground a few feet away from Nunnally "well if I going to die here I will gladly accept it…survival of the fittest huh…well looks like you're the apex predator now kid…" neo said as he looks up at lelouch towering over him "….and now…..YOU DIE!" and with that lelouch decapitates neo. 'It…is…over…' That was one of the thought going through lelouch's mind but him mind is clouded in darkness as madness slowly consume him. '….and….now….to….end…this…for…good…' and with that thought lelouch flies out of the area and starts making his way to the entrance of neo's base. The first thing lelouch sees as he exited from the thought elevator was a sea of flames after all neo's last order to freeman was to destroy the base. 'I guess I have to transform back to zero now…..soon Nunnally…..soon' and lelouch changes his form to match his original zero suit while still having his slivery wings ( he calmed down so blood red changed back to normal sliver) so he can get through the base faster and easier.

(Back to Lucius)

'Odd I sense father's energy just slowed to a crawl and now it feels like he is coming out…wait a minute…' Lucius immediately turns around and see zero standing at the entrance of the base.

(Lelouch's POW)

"ALL OF YOU SURRENDER NOW! NEO IS DEAD SURRENDER OR DIE! THIS WILL BE YOUR ONLY WARNING SURRENDER NOW!" lelouch declared at all of neo's forces as he waited for a response but all he gets is a response that implies death to all "NEVER!" "FOR COMMANDER NEO!" "DIE WORM!" and with the responses from neo, they charge at lelouch but all lelouch feels is pity for all the soul that neo controlled because he doesn't have the power to give them back their freedom of mind. 'Well my soul already tainted so why not add to the body count….' Lelouch thought as he raises his hand in an attack, as he clenches his fist his eye glows red (within his mask) and says "destroy…" and with that all of the neo's mobile suits burst in flames.

(Lucius's POW)

'I never thought father would….wait where is he going…' Lucius thought process was interrupted as he sees lelouch going back into the enemy base.

(Back to lelouch)

'Well the road is ending for me….hold on Nunnally I'm coming for you…..'

(Back to vigil)

"Well it looks like it's about time for lelouch…and now he going to pay the ultimate price for his little sister….."

(Back to lelouch)

Lelouch slowly walks through the gate and to the lifeless body of Nunnally, as he reach Nunnally he drops to his feet as his body start releasing metallic ooze, the ooze form a metal wall behind Nunnally. As lelouch 'put' Nunnally beside the wall and sit next to her holding her hand crying bucket (quietly more or less) and all the while reflecting on everything that he has done. Just at that moment vigil appears a few foots away from lelouch "well…..we reach the crossroads and more than a few casualty 'vigil says as he looks at Nunnally' and what is left is a bloody battlefield and soon after that a peace world for at least a short amount of time, was it all worth it?" lelouch stayed silent all the while thinking about what vigil said. "I…i….i don't know anymore…..all I wanted Nunnally to be happy…..i want a peaceful world for her…i…i…." lelouch at that point can't say anymore and just stares at the lifeless body of Nunnally. "Lelouch here." Vigil says as he throws him a voice recorder and continence saying "record your words to your family and friends, remember what I told you on the Ikaruga lelouch I await for your arrival." Lelouch blankly stares at vigil as he disappears from the area and pick up the recorder and sit (upright with Nunnally lying beside him). Lelouch look at the voice recorder and press the recorder button. "Well I really hope this is recording because if not this is all for nothing and no one will know my last words. Well there only one way to start this, 'he says as he materialized a metal sword' ah….this is going to hit like shit 'he says as he kneel as his sword is pointed into his heart' ….goddamn it, 1…2…..3….'lelouch thrust his sword into his chest and it goes through the metal wall he already create' GAHHH! *cough* (with blood coming out from his mouth as he cough)*cough*, well that sucked (he said as he pull Nunnally closer to him)." Lelouch then places his hand on Nunnally's head as he hold the recorded with his other hand "Nunnally, C.C, Childs and everyone if you're listening to this then that mean I am died, and if that's the case then all I have to do now is repented. Well…..i don't know what to say….after all I already said everything I needed to say when we first returned…*cough* *sigh*….. Well …..Lucius if you're listening to this then listen, I about to give Nunnally my immortally to bring her back but the only way to do that is for me to die, the reason I am doing this is because all the things I have done was to give a peaceful world for Nunnally, that is something that doesn't need someone like me…*cough* *cough* C.C if you're listening I am sorry I couldn't complete our contract, now back to Lucius, son…..both your mother and your aunt don't deserve to suffer with immortally…..because you have an amount of absolution so you can take away their immortally…*cough* *cough* ah well…..suzaku if you're listening please take good care of Nunnally for me and I swear if you hurt her in anyway shape or form I will haunt your ass….hahaha….*cough* *cough*…god I'm starting to lose all feeling…well no time like the present to start this….(the red glow start to appear on Nunnally)….lucky absolution's powers can be transferred easier than how the immortally code was normally transferred….*severe coughing*….ah….*slow breathing*….i hope you guys can forgive me…but it's about time I pay for my sins….hmmm…I'll say hi to Shirley and euphy for you all …I love you C.C, Lucius take care of the family for me while I am gone and take care of your sisters , and please Nunnally find happiness and forgive me…goodbye…*the sound of the recorder dropping*….*deafening silent*

(In C's world)

'I'm back here again huh…..hmm…..now where is vigil I was supposed to meet him after I died….' Lelouch thought as he scans the area. "Ah so the absolution user has perished….." lelouch turns around to the voice but finds no one "don't bother trying to search for us as we are the collective intelligent…..son of Charles zi Britannia." "I see so what do you want now? From what I saw from vigil you really thought that he was Arthur." "Vigil created that fake memory in other to give you as a sign of trust." "I see…but where is he?" "I'm right here lelouch….good to see you again." Vigil said as he walked slowly toward lelouch (in his nanosuit (which he has been wearing this whole time)) "so how about we start the program shall we?" "Huh I guess so…." Lelouch said as vigil open up a portal behind him (black portal ish)

(15 minutes after lelouch's death)(Outside the base)

"Hey kallen have you heard anything about suzaku or Lucius?" Gino said through the comms "No they went in to find lelouch." Kallen answered "Yeah Nunnally apparently missing too, I hope they are alright…"

(16 minutes after lelouch's death)(Within the base)

"Goddamn this place was destroyed…..where the hell are they?" suzaku said as he tries to clear the way "they are this way…I can sense an artificial gate near here." "Right! Let's go."

(20 minutes after lelouch's death)(Within the thought elevator)

As Lucius and suzaku enter the thought elevator they see lelouch impaled and Nunnally unconscious "NUNNALLY! LELOUCH!" suzaku shouted as he sprints up the stair while Lucius transformed into the slivery form of absolution and fly toward lelouch.

(25 minutes after lelouch's death)(Outside the base)

"How I think I see someone leaving the base." Kallen said excitedly "wait…oh my god….." kallen gasp as she see Lucius (in human form) walking out while carrying lelouch (in the zero suit) with suzaku carrying Nunnally behind him

(45 minutes after lelouch's death)(Within the Ikaruga)(In the medical area of the ship)

25 minutes after Lucius recovered lelouch's body, C.C and Nunnally (she woke up) were crying (a lot more so than when he died the first time) while Ceca and Cora were hugging and crying on Lucius as he silently listens to the recording that lelouch left for them with the others silently listening to it (by others I mean the important cast of the show that survived) "goddamn it father we needed you back, we all needed." Lucius said quietly

(1 day after lelouch's death)(At the rebuild city of pendragon)(At his grave)

While everyone was at lelouch grave, a hooded figure is a few meters away from them on a building with vigil. "Well at least you got a nice burial which is more I can say for most people who tried to conquered the world." "Shut it vigil….they look so miserable…..i wish it didn't had to come to this…." "Yeah but the world doesn't work like that and plus if you didn't die who would have taken your place and be my protégé." Vigil said to lelouch smirking "well anyway how long has it been for them?" "It's been 1 day for them while it's been 10 years for you." "Your tech is pretty high tech to be able to bent time." "Yeah after all we are the most 'high tech' version of human as we are the first while and I am omnipotent god more or less of the quanteverse." "Keep talking why don't you, if that's the case why don't you choose someone from your family or your own people to be your protégé?" "maybe I will answer that another, right now let return back to training, or we can go visit an old friend of mine and see if his student can defeat you, which one?" "If you call torture training then I have no clue on what you're planning to do to me." "Yeah but you said it yourself you wanted to take away the sins of those who you wronged in the past so your punishment will be longer and greater than the norms." "Hmm in that case then let's go meet that friend of yours, what's his name?" "His name? O it's death." "Huh it's going to be one interest ride being your protégé huh." Lelouch said smiling "of course what do you expect from the most powerful being in the quanteverse." Vigil said as the portal behind in large for both lelouch and vigil to enter.

TO BE CONTINUED (in soul eater)

Notes: so planning on doing darker than black, soul eater, highschool dxd, attack on titan and maybe sword art online in the future but sword art online will not tie in too much into this universe I have created but a few mentions will be in there but darker than black and soul eater will probably be very short so yeah. May or may not add another chapter on when lelouch returns (and he will) to this or make a new story later on. Hope you all enjoyed this fanfic, see ya

End of chapter 13


End file.
